Sorceress And The Knight
by SendalJepitTerbang
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke kembali dipertemukan dalam situasi yang berbeda. Di mana Hinata merupakan seorang pejuang revolusi dan Sasuke sebagai prajurit bayaran. ANBU Konoha akhirnya beraksi. Misi membunuh Shion telah diturunkan, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Hiashi cemas. "Hinata, berpotensi untuk menjadi seorang penyihir..." Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata? CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata (some slihgt)  
**

 **Sorceres And The Knight**

 **-Beginning-**

 **PROLOG**

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan kastil yang indah dan megah, tampak seorang wanita berambut putih tengah terduduk di singgasananya. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat kulit putihnya terlihat seperti mayat. Keringat bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia seperti sedang menahan suatu kesakitan yang maha dahsyat.

"Aku harus menghentikannya…, aku harus… menghentikannya…."

Setelah berkata demikian, wanita itu pun terjatuh dari atas kursi kebesarannya dan pingsan.

"Kaguya- _sama_! Kaguya- _sama_!"

Seorang penjaga yang kebetulan sedang melintasi ruangan tersebut melihat kejadian wanita bernama Kaguya itu terjatuh. Ia bergegas berlari menghampirinya dan segera meminta bantuan.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Sunagakure

Sementara itu di Sunagakure terlihat sepasang muda-mudi tengah berdiri saling berhadapan di pesisir pantai Suna yang airnya memancarkan rona merah, menandakan kala itu sedang senja dan matahari siap berganti posisi dengan bulan.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"

Gadis itu memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan perasaan yang begitu berat. Sang pemuda hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Itu artinya…, hubungan kita akan berakhir sampai di sini…, begitu 'kan Gaara…?"

Kali ini tergambar jelas adanya pancaran kesedihan dari kedua manik lavender milik gadis tersebut.

"Hinata, jangan begini. Bukankah sejak awal sudah kuberitahu kalau semua ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

Pemuda itu menghela napas dalam-dalam berusahauntuk menutupi rasa sedihnya sendiri yang juga sedang menjalar dari dalam hatinya. Sungguh, ia sendiri juga merasa berat dan tak rela kalau harus meninggalkan gadis yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di konferensi antar Negara.

Gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis dari keturunan bangsawan yang mampu memesona dirinya dalam sekejap mata karena banyaknya potensi dalam diri Hinata. Ia tak sekedar cantik, namun juga pintar dan sedikit licik. Ia juga merupakan seorang gadis yang pemberani juga baik hati.

Sungguh merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi Gaara bisa mengenalnya dan ternyata mereka memiliki maksud yang sama akan perasaan masing-masing.

Tapi mereka harus saling mengerti akan konflik antar kedua Negara, hal yang membuat keduanya tak dapat bersama untuk sementara ini. Gaara dan Hinata tahu akan hal itu dan mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang mereka jalin selepas Gaara selesai menunaikan kewajibannya di Sunagakure.

"Tapi, aku—"

Hinata berusaha untuk bicara. Ia ingin menolak semua kesepakatan awal yang sudah mereka buat, ia tak ingin kehilangan Gaara. Namun, suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan ketika jari telunjuk Gaara menempel pada bibir mungil Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," ucap pemuda itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling bertemu.

' _Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara,'_ ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati momen terakhir yang mereka miliki saat ini.

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N : Newbie, mohon saran dan kritik.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata(Sisanya Slight)  
**

 **.**

 **Sorceres And The Knight**

 **01001**

 **-Nice To Meet You-**

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian, kediaman Hyuuga**

.

"Pokoknya aku ikut!"

Terdengar suara rajukan seorang gadis di tengah ruangan sambil menampakkan wajah muramnya kepada seorang laki-laki paruh-baya.

"Hinata, kepergian Ayah ke Konoha bukan untuk bermain-main, tetapi untuk kepentingan Negara. Ayah harap kamu mengerti." Pria separuh-baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu hanya mampu mendesah pasrah melihat kemauan keras Hinata untuk ikut dengannya ke Konohagakure.

"Kenapa Ayah meninggalkanku sementara Neji dan Hanabi diperbolehkan untuk ikut?" Bibir Hinata mengerucut.

' _Tentu saja aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi jauh dari Sunagakure. Kau tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dan terlalu berbahaya bagimu untuk pergi terlalu jauh, apalagi ke Konoha….'_ Tapi, suara hati pria itu hanya bisa tertahan di dalam dadanya. Sebagai gantinya ia kembali menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata, "baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan lepas dari pengawasan Neji, apa kau bisa mematuhi perintahku yang satu ini, Hinata?"

"Tentu aku bisa!" Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Ayah, terima-kasih! Aku sayang sekali pada Ayah," ucapnya sambil memeluk sang ayah secara spontan.

"Ehem, sudah Hinata. Cepat ganti pakaianmu." Hiashi, nama pria itu. Ia tampak agak gelagapan mengatasi pelukan putri sulungnya.

"Hehehe, baiklah." Hinata tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ayahnya. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah riang.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **.**

Sore itu para pemuda-pemudi di Konoha tengah berkumpul di sebuah restoran. Wajah-wajah mereka menampakkan suatu keceriaan, khas anak muda.

"Mari bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita!" Sorak seorang pemuda pirang dengan nada gembira. Ia mengangkat segelas wine di tangannya.

"CHEERS!" Sambut pemuda-pemudi lainnya, mengikuti jejak si pemuda pirang.

Bunyi gelas yang saling berdentingan pun tercipta membuat suasana kala itu semakin meriah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sekarang kita semua resmi menjadi anggota ANBU," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang meluapkan rasa kegembiraannya.

"Aku malah lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau Ino bisa menjadi anggota Anbu!" Seorang gadis dengan tatanan rambut khas Cina melirik ke arah gadis pirang tadi yang bernama Ino.

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Tenten? Jangan merusak _mood_ -ku yang sedang bagus yah!" Ino mendengus dan melirik gadis yang menyindirnya tadi dengan sengit.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Bukankah harusnya saat ini kita bersenang-senang?" Timpal seorang pemuda dengan ciri tato segitiga terbalik pada kedua pipinya, mencoba untuk menengahi perdebatan di antara Ino dan Tenten.

"Ah, benar-benar. Lagian tadi aku hanya bercanda saja kok! Jangan diambil hati ya, Ino." Tenten tersenyum lebar sambil menyikut lengan Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, ya tidak usah dibahas karena hari ini aku ingin berpesta sampai puas!" Balas Ino yang kembali menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya dan langsung ia minum hanya dalam sekali napas.

"Astaga…." Shikamaru, teman satu tim Ino begidik ngeri melihat cara Ino menghabiskan wine.

"Eh, ya ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian tahu kalau Gaara tidak lulus dalam ujian Anbu?" Pemuda dengan alis tebal memulai pembicaraan yang agak serius.

"Hee? Serius? Gaara yang itu? Dia tidak lulus ujian Anbu?" Ino membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Gadis itu tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Sulit dipercaya kalau dia tidak lulus. Bukankah dia salah satu kandidat terkuat sama seperti Sasuke?" Reaksi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Tenten.

"Aku tidak sedang mengarang cerita, karena instruktur Shizune sendiri yang bercerita." Pemuda dengan alis tebal itu berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat dia sampai gagal?" Tanya Shino, pemuda berkacamata hitam yang sejak tadi lebih memilih menjadi pendengar saja akhirnya ikut penasaran.

"Dari yang kudengar, katanya saat ujian Gaara melukai Sasuke cukup parah. Padahal saat itu hanya diperkenankan latih tanding saja sebagai pembuktian diri. Tapi Gaara melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh," jawab Lee sambil memotong kecil-kecil daging steak pesanannya.

"Gaara melukai Sasuke?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya Ino tampak terkejut dengan kedua-bola mata yang membelalak lebar. Lee hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi itu alasannya saat ini Sasuke tidak bersama kita," ucap Kiba sambil manggut-manggut yang mulai memahami ketidakhadiran Sasuke di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak menyukai Gaara dan aku senang karena sekarang dia mendapat balasannya," celetuk Naruto disela-sela suapannya.

"Hei, kenapa suasananya jadi tegang begini? Bukankah kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang?" Satu-satunya pemuda dengan tubuh besar melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang memasang raut wajah terlalu serius untuk suasana pesta seperti ini. "Sudah, jangan bicarakan mereka berdua lagi. Lebih baik kita makan!" Serunya sambil mengambil satu piring berisi 12 sushi dan mulai melahapnya satu-persatu.

"A-aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Ino berdiri dari kursinya. Sikapnya yang begitu mendadak membuat teman-temannya keheranan. Masing-masing dari mereka menatap Ino dengan penuh tanda-tanya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya hari ini. Aku pergi dulu." Gadis itu membungkuk dan setelah itu ia cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"He-hei Ino, kau mau kemana?!"

Meski sudah diteriaki Ino tetap saja pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan restoran. Tenten dan yang lain hanya bisa saling melempar pandang mengenai sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Ino barusan.

"Aku yakin Ino pasti ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke," ucap Chouji yang sejak tadi asik makan. "Yah, seperti yang kita sudah tahu kalau sejak awal masuk akademi, Ino memang memiliki perhatian yang lebih kepada Sasuke. Dia bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan kalau sampai Sasuke yang tidak lulus menjadi anggota Anbu dibanding dirinya sendiri," lanjutnya panjang-lebar. Semuanya terdiam, mencoba memaklumi sikap Ino barusan.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan makannya. Aku kelaparan sekali!" Seru Naruto langsung menyomot satu buah sushi dari piring Chouji dengan sumpitnya dan sukses mendapat satu tamparan di tangannya dari sang penguasa piring.

* * *

Ino berjalan dengan cepat memasuki sebuah klinik yang berada di dalam Konoha Akademi. Keberadaan klinik itu memang sengaja dibuat sebagai salah satu fasilitas yang disediakan oleh Konoha. Klinik itu biasanya buka 24 jam dan Ino yakin kalau Sasuke pasti ada di sana. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan meja _recepsionist_. Kini ia bergerak sedikit lebih pelan, menghampiri seorang perawat yang sedang berjaga.

"Maaf, apa Sasuke dirawat di sini? Sasuke Uchiha dan dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan saat ujian ANBU," tanyanya kepada sang perawat dengan nada suara cemas yang tak bisa ditutupinya lagi, begitu pun dengan raut wajahnya. Ada suatu kegundahan tergambar pada wajah cantiknya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan memeriksanya dulu," balas sang perawat sambil melempar senyuman tipis. Kemudian ia membuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah buku yang bertuliskan daftar nama-nama pasien.

"Sasuke Uchiha…, Sasuke Uchiha…." Perawat itu bergumam, menyebutkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali sambil menatap penuh konsentrasi buku yang sedang ia pegang.

Ino hanya berdiri dengan perasaan tidak sabar bercampur gelisah. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika wajah sang perawat berubah sumringah. "Ah, ada, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia baru saja masuk kemarin sore dan dirawat di ruangan 304," ucapnya kepada Ino.

"Hah, terima kasih." Ino langsung bernapas lega. Rasanya semua beban yang tertumpuk di dalam dadanya telah hilang sebagian. Ya, hanya sebagian. Karena yang sebagian lagi dia harus benar-benar memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

"Silahkan isi buku pengunjungnya."

Ino menuliskan namanya pada buku pengunjung klinik yang disodorkan sang perawat kepadanya. Setelah selesai ia segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas menelusuri lorong di sebelah kanannya untuk mencari ruangan Sasuke dirawat.

* * *

 **Kamar 304**

 **.**

Kini Ino sudah berdiri di depan ruangan kamar di mana Sasuke berada. Ia menatap pintu kamar tersebut dengan perasaan agak canggung. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ino berpikir, apakah Sasuke akan menyukai kedatangannya atau malah akan mengusirnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah terlanjur datang. Lebih baik aku masuk saja," gumamnya dengan pelan untuk memberikan keberanian pada dirinya sendiri.

Krieeet….

Pelan-pelan Ino membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kepalanya sedikit melongok ke dalam. Matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda itu sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan wajah bosan.

"Sasuke…."

Ino memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan lembut. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan secara perlahan dan menutup rapat pintu ruangan.

Sasuke, pemuda yang dipanggilnya hanya melirik sesaat ke arah Ino sebelum pandangannya kembali teralih ke buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Apa…, aku mengganggumu…?" Tanya Ino pelan. Gadis itu masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ia tak berani bergerak sebelum benar-benar diperbolehkan Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Hn, tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ino tersenyum sedikit dan kembali melangkah setelah melihat respon Sasuke yang positif (menurutnya).

"Aku mendengar kabar tentangmu dari Lee dan memutuskan untuk menjengukmu," ucap Ino seraya berjalan mendekati sisi tempat tidur Sasuke. "Sasuke…, apa…, kau baik-baik saja…?" Tanyanya setelah berdiri persis di sisi kanan tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil." Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat. Terkadang ia heran, kenapa Ino dan para wanita lainnya suka sekali bersikap berlebihan, atau semua wanita memang diciptakan untuk selalu berlebihan? Belum lama Shizune sudah menjenguknya dan ia terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaannya yang disebabkan oleh Gaara.

"Luka kecil apanya, Sasuke? Lihat dirimu. Kepala dan tangan kirimu sampai harus dibungkus seperti ini!" Ino meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya. Ia berkacak pinggang dan melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau ini datang kemari mau menjengukku, atau mau memarahiku?"

Ino menghela napas berat dan perlahan-lahan sikapnya kembali seperti semula. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak karena sempat membentak Sasuke. Tapi ia begitu juga karena terlalu mencemaskan Sasuke dan murni spontanitas.

"Maaf…," ucapnya setelah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Baik Ino maupun Sasuke sama-sama terdiam.

"Sasuke, jangan ulangi lagi, ya….," kata Ino secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke memandang Ino sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Jangan mencari masalah lagi dengan Gaara. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Gaara itu nekad. Aku tidak ingin dia melukaimu…."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Masalahku dengan Gaara kau tidak perlu mencampurinya."

"Tapi, Sasuke. Aku dan yang lainnya mencemaskanmu! Apa kau tidak paham juga? Kami semua tidak ingin kau terluka, dan hentikan pertengkaran kalian berdua. Apa tidak bisa kau berdamai sebentar saja dengan Gaara?"

"Jangan mengatur hidupku!"

Ino tersentak. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sasuke membentaknya untuk yang pertama-kali. Gadis itu terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dieratkannya kuat-kuat kepalan kedua-tangannya untuk menahan jeritan suaranya sendiri. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Ino saat ini. Tapi dia harus maklum. Mungkin dia memang terlalu berlebihan, mungkin Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, atau mungkin sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak pernah suka dengan perhatian yang diberikan olehnya. Entahlah. Ino merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, dan ia ingin lekas pergi dari sana.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Tapi, aku mohon jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujarnya dengan suara lemah.

Sasuke mendengus, berusaha untuk menjaga egonya. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya barusan kemungkinan besar menyakiti perasaan Ino dan ia cukup berterima-kasih atas semua perhatian Ino kepadanya selama ini, tapi jujur saja, perlakuan Ino membuatnya tak nyaman. Terkadang gadis itu bersikap terlalu overprotektif dan overposesif. Sasuke jadi heran kenapa Ino bisa bersikap demikian, padahal hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman, tak lebih.

Sasuke dan Ino sudah berteman dan saling mengenal sejak kecil. Mereka bermain bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tumbuh besar juga bersama. Sasuke hanya melihat Ino sebagai teman masa kecil, begitupun sebaliknya (dan seharusnya 'kan?). Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik kalau harus berhubungan lebih dari itu dengan Ino. Rasanya sangat aneh.

"Oh, ya aku hampir lupa memberitahukanmu. Besok malam ada pesta resmi untuk menyambut anggota akademi yang berhasil menjadi ANBU. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa hadir kurasa yang lain bisa memaklumi," ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba berubah kembali ceria.

"Aku akan datang."

"Kalau begitu, besok malam aku dan yang lain akan menunggumu."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Aneh, padahal beberapa detik lalu gadis itu terlihat begitu tersakiti, tapi sekarang ia dapat memamerkan sebuah senyuman lebar kepadanya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis (lagi). Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Shikamaru yang selalu mengatakan kalau wanita itu merepotkan. Mungkin ungkapan itu ada benarnya juga. Wanita memang merepotkan karena sulit sekali dimengerti.

"Sudah hampir larut, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Ino memutar tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sang pemilik ruangan. Sasuke memandangi punggung Ino sesaat dan kembali terfokus pada buku bacaan yang sempat tertunda sejenak tadi.

Begitu tiba di ambang pintu, Ino masih sempat menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memandang Sasuke sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan. Raut kecemasan masih tergambar pada wajah Ino, namun tersirat ada suatu kelegaan juga. Ino merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya karena luka yang dialami Sasuke tidak separah yang ia pikirkan.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," bisiknya pelan sambil membuka pintu. Ia berjalan keluar dan kembali menutup pintu itu rapat dengan hati-hati.

* * *

 **2 jam kemudian, Konoha Leaf Hotel**

 **.**

Rombongan keluarga Hyuuga sudah tiba di hotel tempat mereka akan menginap malam ini di Konoha. Setelah mendapatkan masing-masing kunci ruangan, Hiashi, Neji, Hinata dan hanabi pergi menuju ruangan kamar.

Keluarga ini berjalan menelusuri lorong hotel dengan tatapan takjub para pengunjung hotel lainnya. Bagaimana tidak. Hiashi berjalan sambil didampingi oleh 10 orang pengawal dan masih ada sisanya di luar hotel.

Derap langkah kaki itu berhenti secara bersamaan tepat di depan ruangan kamar bernomor 32. Dua orang gadis berdiri paling depan, bersiap untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Ayah," ucap kedua gadis itu kepada Hiashi.

"Ingat, besok jangan pergi kemana-mana selama Ayah pergi. Kalau kalian ada kebutuhan yang mendesak mintalah Neji untuk mengantarkan kalian, paham."

"Kami mengerti, Ayah."

Setelah mendapat sedikit nasehat dari sang ayah, kedua putri Hyuuga itu lekas masuk ke dalam. Hiashi beserta Neji dan para pengawalnya kembali berjalan melalui lorong tersebut.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Hinata segera menghambur ke atas tempat tidur. Ia melompat dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Hanabi, sang adik hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Hinata. Terkadang ia merasa kalau sifat Hinata itu lebih mirip seorang adik dibandingkan seorang kakak untuknya.

"Hinata- _nee_ jangan langsung tidur. Ganti bajumu dulu," ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Iya-iya aku akan segera mengganti bajuku." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidur.

Gadis itu menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai (karena dia melemparnya ketika masuk ke kamar tadi), dan memporak-porandakan isi tas tersebut sampai ia berhasil menemukan satu set piyama berwarna biru gelap.

' _Besok malam aku akan pergi ke Konoha Akademi untuk menemui Gaara. Aku yakin dia ada di sana.'_ Hinata membatin dengan perasaan antusias.

Sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan hal ini dari awal. Itulah kenapa dia ngotot sekali untuk ikut Hiashi pergi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, karena ada suatu hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Gaara, dan ia sangat berharap banyak Gaara akan memberikan respon yang positif.

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N : Makasih sarannya, ini sudah author panjangin. Maaf gak bisa terlalu panjang.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side and Slight Pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura/InoXSai  
**

 **Sorceres And The Knight**

 **02001**

 **-Ino Confession-**

.

.

Besok malamnya suasana di akademi Konoha menjadi sangat meriah. Para murid militer dari Negara lain juga ikut berdatangan untuk merayakan kedatangan anggota ANBU yang baru. Satu-persatu para tamu undangan mulai menempatkan diri di antara kerumunan untuk saling bercengkrama, dan saling mengenal kebiasaan antara sekolah masing-masing.

Hari itu para ANBU baru juga berkumpul, termasuk ANBU Konoha yang baru saja terpilih. Semuanya larut dalam suka-cita tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Sasuke. Meski demikian, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan teman-temannya, hanya saja ia tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian.

Maka jadilah sekarang Sasuke berdiam diri, bersandar pada salah satu pilar yang ada di dalam auditorium tersebut sambil ditemani oleh segelas sampanye, sementara kedua _onyx_ -nya sibuk memerhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Sasuke kembali meneguk minumannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit. Malam itu atap auditorium memang sengaja dibuka dan hanya dilapisi oleh kaca bening yang begitu tipis (tetapi kuat) sehingga para tamu undangan yang hadir dapat melihat keindahan langit malam di Konoha.

Harus Sasuke akui keputusan untuk membuka atap auditorium adalah suatu keputusan yang tepat. Para tamu undangan tampak begitu terpukau dengan keindahan yang disajikan oleh langit Konoha. Puluhan bintang memancarkan pesonanya di atas sana. Menggoda mata siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk enggan berpaling dari keindahan sinarnya.

Lama Sasuke menatap langit malam di atas sana, kemudian secara perlahan ia menurunkan pandangannya, pelan-pelan. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan sedang memandangi bintang.

Untuk suatu alasan Sasuke enggan mengalihkan kedua matanya dari gadis tersebut. Gadis itu seperti memiliki daya pikatnya tersendiri. Rambut panjang indigo yang tergerai indah, kulit putih sepucat purnama, tubuh dengan tinggi yang sesuai, semuanya dibalut oleh gaun hitam tanpa lengan selutut. Penampilan yang sangat elegan di mata seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke masih saja menatapnya sampai ia tak menyadari begitu kepala gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua insan yang berdiri saling berjauhan akhirnya saling memandang satu sama lain. Sasuke sendiri bukannya ingin bersikap kurang-ajar dengan terus mengamati sang gadis. Hanya saja, ia sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah sedang mengamatinya. Jadi, daripada bersikap pura-pura tak melihat, lebih baik dia terang-terangan.

Jujur diakuinya gadis yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya memang telihat menawan. Ia cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, elegan dilihat dari cara penampilannya, selain itu ia memiliki wajah keibuan, membuat Sasuke berharap kalau wajah ibunya mirip dengan gadis ini.

Pandangan keduanya masih saling terkunci ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepala dan memberikan ekspresi bingung. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kepada siapa gadis itu tersenyum. Sasuke menjadi semakin bingung ketika dilihatnya sang gadis bergerak, berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

.

"Hei, aku lihat kau sendirian. Apa kau mau menemaniku sebentar?"

Dalam sekejap mata, gadis itu sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke. Kini ia sedang menatap Sasuke lekat dengan kedua iris lavendernya.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke terdiam. Ia terpesona karena gadis itu jauh lebih cantik ketika dilihat dari dekat. Selain itu, alasan kedua adalah dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberikan respon.

"Ummm…, kau tahu sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seorang teman, tapi kelihatanya dia sedikit agak terlambat…, dan aku merasa canggung bila harus berdiri sendirian tanpa teman, jadi…, boleh tidak kalau aku di sini, temani aku bicara sebentar…?"

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas. Ibaratnya, ia seperti seekor anak kucing di jalanan yang sedang memohon kepada pejalan kaki untuk dibawa pulang.

"Terserah."

"Yeay! Terima kasih!"

Sang gadis melompat girang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah.

.

.

Malam itu dilewati Sasuke dengan bersama orang asing, atau lebih tepatnya _unknown lady_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan meminta untuk ditemani ngobrol. Sasuke tak keberatan untuk menemaninya, hanya saja dia memang agak kaku dalam bersosialisasi, sehingga ketika gadis itu mulai bicara, ia lebih banyak menjadi seorang pendengar sambil mengamati gerak-gerik sang gadis yang unik.

Tanpa terasa mereka mengobrol cukup lama dan tanpa disadari beberapa pasang mata sedang mengamati keduanya dari kejauhan, salah satunya adalah Ino. Gadis berkuncir satu itu sedang memerhatikan Sasuke yang tampak nyaman bicara dengan gadis asing di sebelahnya dari kejauhan. Kehadiran gadis baru itu membuat Ino merasa tersaingi dan penasaran, siapa gadis baru tersebut, karena selama ini Ino tidak pernah melihatnya berada di sekitar akademi.

"Ino, jangan dilihat saja." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis menepuk bahunya. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Sasuke direbut orang lain," ucap Tenten memberikan dukungan kepada sahabatnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke menolak…?" Tersirat keraguan pada diri Ino.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba. Dicoba aja dulu, tidak ada salahnya'kan."

"Aku rasa kau memang benar. Terima-kasih Tenten, aku akan mengikuti usulanmu!"

Berkat dorongan dari Tenten, Ino menjadi percaya diri dan bertekad untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Sasuke. Masalah diterima atau ditolak urusan belakangan. Dia hanya ingin merasa lega dan membuang segala kegundahan hatinya, karena selama ini sudah terlalu lama dirinya menyimpan rasa untuk Sasuke dan sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih berbincang-bincang meskipun sebenarnya Hinata lah yang lebih banyak bicara. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba gadis itu berkata, "aku rasa, aku harus pergi. Temanku sudah datang." Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dari balik punggung Sasuke. Sesaat ia sempat melemparkan senyuman ke arah belakang.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menemaniku," ucapnya sambil mengedpkan sebelah matanya kepada Sasuke. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa seperti kehilangan saat ditinggal pergi, meski nyatanya orang yang meninggalkannya adalah seorang gadis asing yang baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu. Bahkan namanya saja ia pun tak tahu.

Selepas kepergian gadis tadi, Sasuke kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, mengamati keadaan sekeliling dengan bosan dan berharap pesta segera usai.

"Sasuke." Ino datang menghampiri setelah beberapa saat kepergian gadis itu.

Sasuke seperti biasa, tidak meresponnya dengan jawaban, melainkan dengan sebuah tatapan.

"Apa kau bisa ikut denganku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan berdua aja denganmu," ujar Ino tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Tentu," balas Sasuke singkat.

Pemuda itu segera berdiri tegak dan meletakkan gelas berisi sampanye dalam genggamannya di sebuah meja kecil, tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar.

Ino tersenyum puas melihat respon Sasuke yang tak biasanya. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke dan tanpa banyak bicara ia mulai berjalan menjauhi keramaian pesta. Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam, tepat berada dalam satu meter darinya.

* * *

Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan auditorium (ruangan ini terpisah dari gedung kelas), melewati halaman depan yang dihiasi bunga serta pepohonan. Mereka beranjak memasuki gedung kelas, tempat para akademik menuntut ilmu sehari-harinya, menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas, menaiki anak tangga. Sepertinya Ino ingin mengajak Sasuke ke atap.

"Pestanya meriah ya, tadi," ujar Ino begitu mereka sampai di atap.

Gadis itu berjalan ke depan, membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Lalu, hal penting apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak sabar. Bukannya apa-apa. Dia hanya tak ingin akan timbulnya salah-paham kalau sampai ada orang lain yang melihat mereka sedang berduaan.

"Gadis yang tadi bersama denganmu, siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak mengenalnya. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar."

"Oh…."

Tersirat suatu kelegaan dari nada suara Ino setelah mengetahui gadis yang bicara dengan Sasuke tadi dipesta bukanlah siapa-siapa. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya seorang pengunjung pesta dan secara kebetulan mengajak Sasuke ngobrol. Ino mengucap syukur berkali-kali dalam hati, karena tadi ia sempat berpikir kalau gadis tersebut adalah kekasih rahasianya Sasuke, dan kalau sampai ia harus bersaing dengan gadis itu, Ino ragu bisa menyainginya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku...," ucap Ino kemudian yang tiba-tiba kalimatnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa? Sebenarnya kau apa?"

Bukannya menjawab dan memberikan penjelasan, Ino malah diam terbengong. Saat ini perasaan gadis itu sedang berkecamuk. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah bertekad untuk jujur mengenai perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Akan tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian ia malah menjadi ragu. Ia takut kalau pengakuannya malah membuat Sasuke menjauhi dirinya, dan itu bisa membuat semuanya menjadi buruk.

"Ah, aku hanya berpikir…, mungkin tidak ya kalau suatu saat kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih daripada seorang teman?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Apapun bisa terjadi di masa depan."

"Hahaha, kau benar. Apapun bisa terjadi."

Ino tertawa kecut menyadari kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukannya barusan, dan tanggapan Sasuke benar-benar dingin. Mungkin dia memang harus menyerah. Dia dan Sasuke tampaknya akan selalu menjadi teman, tak bisa lebih dari itu.

"Sasuke, kita akan tetap berteman 'kan…?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino menjadi melenceng jauh dari yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Hah, syukurlah. Aku jadi lega." Gadis itu menghela napas dalam-dalam, seolah ingin membuang semua beban yang tertimbun di dalam dadanya. "Maaf ya, aku mengajakmu jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas begini," ucapnya kemudian merasa tidak enak, dan menyadari betapa absurdnya dia saat ini.

"Tak masalah, Ino." Sasuke, meski ia juga bingung melihat sikap aneh Ino malam ini, tapi ia berusaha bersikap maklum. Mungkin terlalu lama berada di dalam pesta bisa membuat seseorang berperilaku tak jelas.

"Kalau sudah tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku mau kembali ke asrama. Apa kau mau ikut denganku, Ino?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini menikmati udara malam."

"Hn…."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat berdirinya. Ia berbalik, memunggungi Ino, keluar dari atap gedung akademi. Ino hanya mampu memandang punggung Sasuke, pemuda yang ia cintai. Melepas kepergiannya, sama seperti melepaskan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sasuke…, kenapa hatimu setebal dinding es…," gumamnya dengan lirih setelah sosok Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi.

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N : Maaf, author belum konsisten nulisnya, maih kadang panjang, kadang pendek. Terbentur deskripsi yang terbatas. Maaf banyak kalimat minimalis dan diulang-ulang. Mohon sarannya agar ke depan author bisa memperbaiki. Terima kasih yang berkenan membaca.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **.**

 **Sorceres And The Knight**

 **03001**

 **-First Mission, We've Meet Again-**

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Seperti biasa Sasuke sudah bangun tepat pukul 06:00 pagi. Dia mandi, berganti pakaian dan siap pergi ke cafeteria sekolah. Rutinitas ini sudah biasa ia lakukan sejak hari pertama ia masuk asrama.

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri lorong asrama. Di sepanjang lorong ia dapat melihat para murid lainnya sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain, atau ada yang berjalan secara gerombolan. Sebagian dari mereka menyapa Sasuke, ada juga yang hanya sebatas melempar senyuman kecil begitu melihat pemuda itu melintas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tak juga membalas senyuman. Baginya mereka hanya sekedar berbasa-basi, dan dia tak suka orang yang terlalu banyak basa-basi.

Di ujung lorong Sasuke menangkap sekelompok muda-mudi yang ia kenali sebagai temannya sendiri. Ino, Naruto, Tenten, dan Kiba. Keempatnya seperti sengaja berdiri di sana.

"HEIII, SASUKEE!" Tenten langsung bersorak begitu melihat Sasuke. Gadis itu melambaikan kedua tangannya di atas kepala sambil melompat-lompat girang.

Sasuke hanya menatap malas ke arah segerombolan muda-mudi yang terlalu ceria itu. Naluriah ia berjalan mendekati mereka.

.

"Tak biasanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Kami di sini menunggumu, Sasuke!"

"Menungguku?"

Sasuke tampak kebingungan. Ino, Kiba, Tenten dan Naruto saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka berempat terkekeh.

"Tuan Jiraiya memberikan tugas pertama kita sebagai ANBU." Ino angkat bicara, menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa bersama-sama menunggu Sasuke.

"Kita berlima diperintahkan untuk membantu sekelompok organisasi kecil di desa Otogakure," sambung Tenten tampak bersemangat. "Dan, kau yang menjadi pemimpin di antara kita berlima, jadi ayo berangkat!" Lanjut Naruto tak kalah semangat dari yang lain.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku tentang misi ini?" Sasuke menghela napas, berpikir. Kenapa tidak ada diantara mereka yang berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan misi secara rinci.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di dalam perjalanan nanti. Sekarang kita segera berangkat ke Otogakure. Jangan sampai membuat klien kita menunggu terlalu lama," sela Ino sebelum Tenten, Naruto ataupun Kiba mengambil alih untuk menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Bisa menyita waktu yang terlalu lama, sementara mereka sudah berjanji akan tiba di Otogakure tepat jam 09:00.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, pasrah. Tak punya pilihan akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah keempat temannya.

* * *

 **Di dalam perjalanan**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang menaiki kereta untuk menuju Otogakure yang dapat ditempuh selama 20 menit perjalanan. Otogakure merupakan salah Negara kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota besar Konoha. Sasuke tidak mengetahui banyak mengenai Negara ini selain dari populasi penduduknya yang hanya berjumlah 1000.000 orang. Negara ini sangat misterius dan seakan tertutup dari Negara-Negara lainnya. Sekarang kabarnya Negara itu sedang mengalami konflik.

"Tuan Jiraiya mendapatkan surat permohonan dari Otogakure, atau lebih tepatnya dari kaum revolusi Otogakure," kata Ino membuka topik mengenai misi mereka kali ini. "Mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk membebaskan Otogakure dari pihak asing yang sekarang sedang berkuasa di Negara kecil itu," jelasnya lebih mendetail.

"Ini konflik Negara kenapa kita ikut campur? Bukankah ini membuat Negara kita secara tak langsung jadi ikut terlibat? Apa Tuan Jiraiya tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya, kalau keterlibatan kita bisa memicu perang lainnya di Otogakure?"

"Masalah itu, kami juga tidak tahu kenapa Tuan Jiraiya menyetujui permohonan tersebut. Tapi aku yakin kalau beliau punya pertimbangan sendiri dalam hal ini."

"Hah, kalian ini terlalu banyak berpikir!"

Naruto berkelakar. Tampaknya ia tidak terlalu mau repot-repot memusingkan masalah politik yang terjadi di Otogakure. Toh, dia dibayar bukan untuk itu 'kan.

"Tugas kita 'kan hanya untuk membantu para revolusioner, bukan memikirkan konflik Negara. Lagipula kita juga harus membuktikan kalau kita layak sebagai ANBU. Itu yang terpenting!"

' _Aku rasa kali ini Naruto ada benarnya juga. Untuk apa pusing memikirkan hal yang bukan tugas kita.'_

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sesuai dengan misi kita. Jadi, aku minta kerjasama dari kalian semua," ucap Sasuke. Ternyata adanya Naruto di dalam tim mereka bukan sesuatu yang buruk juga, meskipun pemuda itu terkadang sangat ceroboh dan emosional.

"Hei, hei! Teman-teman, kita sudah sampai!" Tenten bersorak ketika kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di stasiun tujuan.

"Ingat, jangan lakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan." Sebelum turun Sasuke sempat mengingatkan teman-temannya untuk tidak terlalu mencolok.

* * *

Kelimanya turun dari kereta di stasiun tujuan, dan langsung berbaur dengan masyarakat sekitar yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar stasiun. Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan tubuh agak gemuk menghampiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat di sebelahnya.

"Apa kalian ANBU dari Konoha akademi?" Tanyanya berbisik-bisik pelan.

Sasuke diam, agak terkejut juga pemuda besar itu bisa mengetahui kalau dia ANBU dari akademi Konoha. _Onyx_ -nya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan mengancam dan langsung mengambil sikap waspada.

"Hey, jangan bersikap begitu. Tenang saja. Aku dari kelompok revolusioner Otogakure. Namaku Jirobou," balas pemuda tersebut ketika dirasanya Sasuke akan melakukan penyerangan terhadapnya. "Aku dapat mengenali wajah kalian karena pimpinan kami sudah memberikan foto-foto kalian," jelasnya untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

Sasuke dan yang lain dapat bersikap lebih _relax_ setelah mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Setidaknya dia bukanlah musuh.

"Karena kalian sudah datang, ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mempertemukan kalian dengan pimpinan kami, sekaligus untuk membicarakan rencana yang akan kami lakukan."

Kemudian dalam hitungan menit, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sudah meninggalkan stasiun dan berada di keramaian pasar.

.

.

Mereka sudah disuguhkan oleh suasana pasar yang sarat akan keramaian di Otogakure. Di mana segala aktifitas jual-beli terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian lusuh berlari menerobos arus yang berlawanan dari para pejalan kaki. Di belakangnya tampak dua orang pria bertubuh besar sedang mengejarnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu merupakan seorang pencopet atau sejenisnya. Tapi, tak ada satu orang pun yang peduli. Tak ada yang mau membantu ikut mengejar. Sementara di sisi lain terlihat juga seorang remaja tanggung sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang pria. Meski anak itu berteriak memohon ampun, tendangan dan tinju tetap saja dihantamkan ke arahnya, dan tak ada yang mau menolong, membuat Naruto sedikit berkomentar betapa anehnya orang-orang di Otogakure. Mereka bisa bersikap acuh dengan masalah yang ada di depan mata.

Kemudian mereka berbelok, memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Di sepanjang jalan dapat terlihat anak-anak terlantar tengah menengadahkan tangannya, meminta belas kasihan kepada siapapun yang lewat. Ino yang melihat anak-anak itu merasa iba. Secara reflek ia merogoh kantong celananya, dan memberikan beberapa keping emas pada salah satu anak di sana.

"Terima kasih, Kakak!"

Anak kecil itu tersenyum riang atas pemberian Ino kepadanya. Tak lama, anak-anak lain megerubuti anak kecil tersebut. Mereka membagi-bagikan uang emas itu kepada yang lainnya.

"Ironis bukan. Negara ini merupakan Negara yang menjadi alur perdagangan antara Konoha, Kumo dan Iwa. Seharusnya kami bisa hidup berkecukupan kalau bukan karena masuknya pihak asing yang merampas semua hak warga Otogakure." Jirobou menjelaskan sedikit mengenai kondisi perekonomian Otogakure sekarang yang sangat kritis.

"Ini, aku juga akan memberikan beberapa keping uang emasku." Tenten akhirnya ikut memberikan beberapa uangnya kepada anak-anak tersebut.

"Terima kasih!" Anak-anak itu mengucapkan rasa syukurnya kepada orang asing yang sudah berbaik hati kepada mereka.

"Ayo cepat pergi, sebelum ada orang lain curiga," ujar Jirobou dengan tergesa. Ia tak ingin sampai ada yang melihat keberadaan Sasuke dan yang lain.

* * *

Kelimanya mengikuti kemana Jirobou melangkah tanpa banyak bertanya, meskipun jujur kelima remaja itu sudah mulai merasa bosan. Sedari tadi Jirobou menggiring mereka semakin jauh dari keramaian, melewati jalan yang berkelok, membuat Naruto frustasi, merasa jalan yang dilalui begitu rumit dan sulit dihapal. Ia sampai berpikir bagaimana mungkin para revolusioner dapat memilih markas yang begitu merepotkan dan sama sekali tidak tersasar.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di depan sebuah PUB. Sasuke dan yang lain saling berpandangan heran. Kini kelima pasang mata itu tengah menatap Jirobou dengan intens, seolah menanyakan maksud dari mereka dibawa ke PUB.

"Akan lebih mudah dijelaskan kalau kalian masuk ke dalam."

Jirobou menuntun kelima ANBU muda itu masuk ke dalam PUB. Di dalam sana mereka melihat seorang gadis sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan. Begitu melihat Jirobou masuk bersama dengan beberapa orang, gadis tersebut segera mengintruksikan kepada beberapa pelanggan untuk keluar.

"Mereka adalah ANBU dari Konoha," terang Jirobou setelah suasana PUB sepi.

"Baguslah kalian sudah datang. Mari ikuti aku."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membimbing Sasuke dan yang lain berjalan ke arah belakang PUB, yang merupakan bagian dapur. Di sana gadis tersebut membuka sebuah pintu _basement_ , lalu ia turun ke bawahnya.

' _Cerdik juga,'_ pikir Sasuke saat menyadari markas rahasia mereka berada di bawah basement PUB. Tentu tidak ada yang mencurigai kalau sebuah bar menjadi markas rahasia.

Sasuke dan yang lain ikut masuk ke dalam _basement_ tersebut, di mana di bawah sana mereka menemukan sebuah lorong rahasia.

"Wow, ternyata di sini ada lorong rahasia? Hebat juga," seru Ino dengan takjub.

Derap langkah kaki mengisi suasana lorong yang sepi. Hanya terdengar bunyi tetesan air juga beberapa suara kepakan kelelawar. Kemungkinan besar hewan-hewan itu bersarang di dalam lorong.

"Silahkan masuk. Pemimpin kami sudah menunggu kalian semua di dalam." Gadis tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dan mempersilahkan Sasuke beserta yang lainnya masuk ke dalam.

Krieeeet….

Seorang gadis sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, ia memunggungi Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Beberapa saat setelah dirasanya ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, gadis itu berbalik.

Sasuke sangat terkejut saat menyadari pimpinan dari revolusioner Otogakure adalah seorang gadis, terlebih lagi ia adalah gadis yang ia temui saat dipesta semalam.

"Kau…."

Senyum gadis itu merekah saat melihat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Takdir apakah yang menanti mereka setelah ini?

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N : Author newbie yang juga pemalas. Wordsnya malah semakin pendek. Maaf semuanya.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **04001**

 **-Sorceress Assasination ARC-**

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan yang lain sedang berkumpul di dalam ruangan rahasia, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Hyuuga Hinata. Kelima ANBU itu mendengarkan semua rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata secara seksama.

Inti dari misinya hanya satu. Mereka hanya perlu membunuh seorang perempuan bernama Shion. Gadis yang kira-kira berusia 20 tahunan itu merupakan seorang penyihir yang berasal dari _**land of Demon**_. Dia datang dan mengambil alih Otogakure dan melakukan banyak eksploitasi sehingga membuat Negara Otogakure mengalami kerugian banyak dan rakyatnya menderita.

Hinata dan para pejuang Otogakure sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mempertahankan Otogakure, namun rencana mereka selalu gagal untuk membunuh Shion. Karena itulah Hinata datang ke Konoha dan meminta bantuan langsung kepada Jiraiya untuk membantu perjuangannya.

"Apa katamu? Jadi kita akan melawan penyihir?" Naruto tampak ragu dengan misi kali ini.

"Aku mohon bantulah kami. Kalian satu-satunya harapan yang kami miliki saat ini dan rencana ini harus berhasil demi semua orang di Otogakure," ucap Hinata menggebu-gebu. Dia sudah berjuang sejauh ini, dia tak ingin mundur.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau takut, hah?" Celetuk Kiba dengan nada yangsedikit menyindir.

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku takut!" Naruto sesumbar, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati dia memang takut. Ini pertama kalinya dia akan melawan penyihir secara _real_ , berbeda dari latihan yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Jadi ini artinya kalian setuju 'kan?" Hinata menatap penuh harap.

"Kalau kami tidak setuju, mungkin sudah sejak awal kami tidak datang," balas Sasuke datar.

"Bagus, aku jadi bersemangat. Ayo kita lakukan misi ini!" Hinata bersorak senang. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan sambil menatap Sasuke juga yang lain, seolah meminta mereka untuk menumpuk tangan di atas tangannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Tenten orang pertama yang menyambar tangan Hinata.

Kemudian, Naruto, Kiba dan Ino mengikuti. Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang acuh dan sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kedua manik lavender itu tampak berkilat, seperti mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming. Alih-alih mengikuti permintaan Hinata, pemuda itu malah memilih untuk pergi keluar ruangan. Hinata terbengong melihat sikapnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Sasuke memang sedikit menjaga jarak, tapi dia orang yang baik, kok!" Ucap ino berusaha menjelaskan sikap dingin Sasuke.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku paham. Baiklah, ayo kita keluar," balas Hinata tampak bisa memakluminya.

Hinata bersama dengan rombonganya juga rombongan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan PUB menuju stasiun kota. Mereka berencana untuk mensabotase kereta khusus yang akan digunakan Shion menuju Iwagakure, karena desas-desusnya, penyihir itu berniat untuk mempengaruhi Iwagakure, dan setelah itu Kumogakure.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di stasiun Hinata segera dihampiri oleh salah satu petugas di sana. Pria yang selama ini menjadi informan kepercayaan Hinata, bernama Arashi itu segera menunjuk ke salah satu kereta dengan 5 gerbong. Kereta itulah yang akan digunakan oleh Shion juga para pengawalnya.

"Nona Hinata semuanya sudah kami persiapkan. Mari ikuti saya."

Pemuda itu menggiring Hinata dan yang lain ke ruangan kontrol, di mana di dalam sana sudah disiapkan beberapa pakaian khusus untuk penyamaran.

"Shion dan pengawalnya belum mengenali anda, jadi untuk masuk, menyelinap sebagai salah satu pelayan di kereta itu tidaklah sulit," ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih, Arashi. Maaf, kami sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Hinata meremas baju pelayan yang baru saja diambilnya. Arashi sudah banyak membantunya di Otogakure.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukan hal kecil saja. Justru kami lah yang telah banyak merepotkan kalian," balas Arashi dengan tatapan yang melekat pada sosok Hinata. Hanya dalam sekilas pandang saja, terlihat jelas kalau Arashi seperti memiliki perasaan yang dalam kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Silahkan berganti pakaian."

.

.

Setelah kepergian Arashi, Hinata juga yang lain segera berganti pakaian, tentunya mereka berganti pakaian di ruangan yang sudah disiapkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka keluar dengan penyamaran lengkap, dan segera menaiki kereta yang sudah menjadi target mereka.

Tak berapa lama Shion tiba beserta dengan beberapa pengawalnya. Mereka memasuki kereta tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Setelah Shion dan pengawalnya masuk, tak berapa lama kereta pun segera diberangkatkan.

Keadaan di dalam kereta tidak ada keanehan sedikit pun. Hinata dan yang lain bersikap normal seperti para pelayan pada umumnya. Sesekali Hinata menawarkan makanan atau minuman kepada pengawal-pengawal Shion yang kemudian dibawakan oleh Ino atau pun Tenten.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Satu-satunya pengawal Shion yang berjenis kelamin perempuan bertanya dengan ketus kepada Hinata yang sedang berjalan untuk menuju gerbong satunya.

"A-aku ingin menawarkan makanan dan ju-juga minuman untuk Nona besar Shion," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup. Jangan sampai rencananya ini terbongkar di tengah jalan.

"Nona Shion sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi biarkan saja dia sendirian di ruangannya," sambar seorang pemuda berambut _blue steel_ dengan sebuah pedang besar yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"O-oh, ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Hinata memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah dari pintu gerbong yang tadi hendak ia buka. "Saya kembali ke belakang, dan kalau perlu sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk memanggil," ucapnya seraya mebungkuk hormat. Kemudian ia berlalu menuju ke gerbong paling belakang.

* * *

 **Di belakang**

Hinata memasang wajah lesu d hadapan Sasuke dan yang lain. Jelas tergambar gadis itu sangat kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi dia sudah sedekat itu dengan Shion. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja ia bisa mengakhiri semuanya, tapi ternyata penjagaannya sangat ketat dan ia tidak bisa bersikap ceroboh kalau tidak mau penyamaran mereka terbongkar.

"Hinata, bagaimana?" Tanya Ino yang mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Maaf…." Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Keempat pengawal Shion sangat ketat, kalau kita memaksa untuk menerobos, Shion akan mengetahui keberadaan kita dan hal itu justru akan mengancam kita sendiri," keluh Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau misi ini sampai gagal," sambar Naruto mulai panik.

Mereka semua terdiam. Masing-masing sedang memutar otak, memikirkan suatu cara bagaimana untuk mendekati Shion tanpa terdeteksi oleh keempat pengawalnya. Saat itu pandangan Hinata teralih ke atas, dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau lewat atas?" Usulya sambil menunjuk ke arah atap kereta, di mana terdapat sebuah pintu kecil di atasnya ( di atas kereta biasanya ada kayak pintu kecil berbentuk kotak).

"Kau gila? Itu sangat berbahaya!" Sambar Tenten yang menganggap ide Hinata terlalu ekstrim.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tak punya pilihan lain."

"Aku rasa ide itu tidak buruk juga."

"Sasuke? Kau setuju dengan ide itu?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada berdiam diri saja. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Iwagakure."

Semuanya saling berpandangan untuk sesaat, hingga akhirnya Ino berkata, "kalau kau merasa itu yang terbaik, kami akan mengikutimu. Lagipula kau adalah pimpinan kami saat ini."

"Biar aku saja yang naik ke atas. Kalian tunggu di sini," ujar Sasuke sambil bersiap untuk membuka pintu atap kereta.

"A-aku ikut!" Sambar Hinata tiba-tiba. "Biar bagaimanapun aku adalah pemimpin revolusi di sini dan aku harus ikut sebagai bentuk tanggung-jawabku, juga sebagai perwakilan dari masyarakat Otogakure," ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sesaat. Awalnya dia ragu untuk membiarkan gadis itu ikut dengannya. Tapi, setelah melihat keyakinan Hinata yang begitu besar, ia pun mengijinkan gadis itu ikut bersamanya.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan dirimu tidak menjadi penghalang bagiku."

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak merepotkanmu! Jadi, apa kita pergi sekarang, ketua?"

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berada di atas kereta. Keduanya melewati atas menuju ke gerbong, tempat Shion seharusnya berada. Satu hal yang baru disadari Sasuke, ternyata Hinata cukup terlatih. Sepertinya dia menjadi pemimpin bukan karena tanpa alasan. Meski kereta berguncang beberapa kali, tapi gadis itu mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia juga tidak terlihat kikuk atau pun takut, dan mampu berdiri tegak, sejajar dengan dirinya.

"Kita akan segera masuk. Apa kau siap, Hinata?"

"Ya, aku siap!"

Setelah yakin tidak adanya keraguan, Sasuke menjebol sebuah pintu kecil dari atap kereta.

BRAAAKH!

Pintu kecil itu terhempas jatuh ke bawah dengan suara yang sangat keras. Sasuke dan Hinata melompat turun, masuk ke dalam gerbong tersebut. Keduanya berlari, menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah duduk santai, seolah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia bahkan tak bergeming ketika Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Shion! Atas nama semua penduduk Otogakure, sekarang juga aku memintamu untuk menyerah!" Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya yang lantang, juga tegas.

"Khu…Khu… Khu…." Shion tertawa aneh.

' _Ada yang tidak beres,'_ batin Sasuke curiga.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian…." Shion berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. "Akan aku lumat-lumat kalian, aku remukkan tulang-tulang kalian, dan, dan aku akan memakan kalian! Bwahahahahaha!"

Hinata dan Sasuke secara insting memundurkan langkah mereka dari Shion. Satu hal yang mereka yakini, ada yang aneh pada diri Shion.

"SEKARANG AKAN AKU HABISI KALIAN!"

Shion berteriak dengan suara paraunya. Secara tak terduga sosoknya berubah wujud menjadi monster yang sangat mengerikan dengan posisi tubuhnya yang tak beraturan. Hinata nyaris memekik kalau saja ia tak membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dihadapkan dengan monster seperti ini dia belum siap.

Bersamaan dengan berubah wujudnya Shion menjadi monster, ia segera melancarkan serangan. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai Hinata yang tengah lengah. Namun, secepat itu pula Sasuke menghalanginya.

SRAAAT!

Sasuke menebaskan sebilah pedang (senjatanya Kusanagi) langsung ke kepala monster tersebut.

Pluk….

Kepala monster itu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di bawah kaki Hinata. Naluriah gadis itu melangkah mundur sambil menatap ngeri ke arah kepala monster yang pada bagian lehernya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna ungu.

"Sepertinya kita baru saja tertipu," ucap Sasuke setelah menyadari situasi yang baru saja mereka hadapi.

"Hinata, Sasuke!"

Dari ujung gerbong muncul Naruto dan yang lain berlari dengan wajah panik.

"Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ino tampak khawatir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat kami baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke.

"Kami punya berita buruk. Ternyata keempat pengawal Shion tadi hanyalah perwujudan dari monster biasa," ucap Ino setelah beberapa saat lalu mereka juga bertarung dengan keempat pengawal yang ternyata hanya wujud dari monster biasa.

"Hal yang sama juga terjadi di sini. Shion yang menjadi incaran ternyata Shion palsu." Sasuke menunjukkan mayat 'Shion' yang baru saja dia lawan tadi.

"Ini artinya kita telah..."

"Ini semua salahku yang kurang perhitungan sehingga kita semua tertipu dan rencana gagal…." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, ia tampak begitu kecewa dan menyesal.

"Tapi, kalau begitu di mana Shion dan pengawalnya yang asli?" Sambar Tenten penasaran.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka hanya saling pandang seolah mempertanyakan hal yang sama seperti Tenten.

Belum ada satu pun yang berbicara ketika tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel milik Hinata berbunyi nyaring. Memecah kesunyian yang tercipta beberapa saat tadi.

"Arashi, ada apa?"

" _Nona Hinata, ini gawat!"_

"Gawat? Gawat apanya?"

" _Kereta yang sedang kalian naiki ternyata sudah dikendalikan oleh seseorang dari jarak jauh, dan saat ini kereta tersebut sedang berpindah jalur ke jalur yang buntu!"_

"A-apa katamu!?"

BRAAKHH!

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi guncangan yang cukup kuat di dalam kereta.

"Hinata ada apa?" Entah kenapa melihat wajah Hinata yang panik membuat Ino merasa resah.

"Ke-kereta ini akan segera tabrakan!"

"Apa katamu!?"

BRAAAAKKHHH!

Guncangan terjadi sekali lagi dan kali ini jauh lebih keras dari guncangan yang pertama. Hinata berpegangan pada kursi kereta, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba dan Ino.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" Seru Naruto disela-sela kepanikannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke?!" Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke yang juga diiringi oleh pandangan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

' _Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Ah, sudahlah.'_

"Kalian tetap diam di sini dan terus berpegangan yang kuat. Biar aku yang menangani semua ini."

Tanpa banyak memberi penjelasan pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke ruangan kendali. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa mengikuti instruksi dari Sasuke untuk tetap bertahan.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke? Apakah mereka semua dapat selamat dari tabrakan?

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N : Chapter ini sudah sedikit lebih panjang, tapi tetap saja pendek ya? Author akan berusaha update cepat. Mohon saran bila ada, terima kasih.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **.**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **04002**

 **-Sorceress Assasination ARC-**

.

.

Kereta yang dinaiki Sasuke meluncur cepat tanpa bisa dikontrol. Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengubah jalur kereta.

CKIIIIIIITTTTTT!

Suara decitan antar besi yang saling bergesekan memekakan telinga, dan membuat suasana semakin menegang.

BRAAAAKH!

Seketika kereta yang dinaiki Sasuke dan kawan-kawan terbanting ke samping, keluar dari jalur. Sasuke dan yang lain iku terpelanting keluar dari dalam kereta.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Sasuke terbangun seorang diri. Ia merasakan kepalanya teramat sangat nyeri. Beberapa kali pemuda itu meringis sambil tetap berusaha untuk berdiri.

 **SASUKE POV OF DREAM**

 _Ketika ia terbangun, Sasuke merasakan keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi aneh. Semuanya tampak begitu putih, dan ia tidak dapat menemukan satu orang temannya di sana. Batin Sasuke terus berpikir, kemana mereka semua pergi? Padahal tadi mereka semua bersama-sama terlempar keluar dari dalam kereta._

 _Sepasang manik kelamnya menjelajah keadaan sekitar yang tampak begitu asing baginya, hingga tatapannya tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki. Anak itu sedang duduk di tengah, meringkuk, dan menenggelamkan mukanya di antara kedua lutut yang sedang dirangkulnya. Kedua tangan anak itu gemetar._

 _Untuk sesaat Sasuke merasa mengenal dengan anak laki-laki itu. Lalu, muncul seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek dengan surai merah-muda berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki yang masih terpuruk itu._

 _"Sasuke, ayo kita masuk. Jangan sendirian di sini, yang lain menunggu di dalam."_

 _Gadis kecil itu dengan lembut menepuk bahu anak kecil yang bernama Sasuke. Mengajaknya untuk berdiri dan pergi. Perlahan-lahan, gambaran kedua anak kecil itu menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke._

 _"Sa…,kura? Sakura?"_

 **END OF POV**

"Sasuke? Sasuke bangun. Hoi, Sasuke kau masih hidup 'kan. Sasuke!"

Sasuke, pemuda yang sempat membuat teman-temannya cemas akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Ia sempat mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Semua tampak normal, tidak ada pemandangan serba putih, semua teman-temannya ada di sekitarnya, dan terlebih lagi tidak ada kedua anak kecil tadi. Sesaat pikirannya kembali melayang, mengingat-ingat gadis merah muda tadi.

"Oi, _teme_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Hn, di mana kita?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain.

"Kita berada di perbatasan wilayah Kumogakure dan Iwagakure," jawab Hinata sebagai satu-satu orang yang hapal mengenai seluk-beluk wilayah bagian Iwa dan Kumo.

"Sasuke, kita harus cepat karena tadi Arashi sempat memberi informasi kalau ternyata Shion dan rombongannya sedang menuju Sunagakure. Dia ingin menyerang Negara itu!" Sambar Ino memberitahukan mengenai situasi yang dikabarkan oleh Arashi tadi saat Sasuke pingsan.

"Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Tenten menatap yang lain sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Iwagakure memiliki bandara kecil dengan jalur penerbangan menuju Sunagakure. Aku rasa kita bisa pergi ke sana," sambar Hinata menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, ayo ke sana."

* * *

 **Sunagakure**

Tepat di Sunagakure Shion baru saja tiba beserta dengan para pengawalnya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan santai di bandara meskipun pandangan orang-orang di sekitar bandara melemparkan tatapan kebencian padanya. Tentu, warga Sunagakure sudah mengetahui kejahatan yang telah dilakukan wanita itu kepada Negara Otogakure.

"Dasar manusia-manusia lemah!" Geramnya, menyadari adanya sikap waspada dari semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Apa anda ingin kami menyingkirkan mereka semua, Nona Shion?" Salah satu pengawalnya menawarkan diri sambil menyeringai. Rasanya olahraga sejenak dengan pedangnya itu tidak masalah. Tangannya sudah gatal sekali ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk menaklukan mereka," balas Shion dengan senyuman yang tersungging pada sudut bibirnya.

Seketika tubuh gadis itu menguarkan aura sihir kegelapan yang kemudian aura tersebut menyebar luas dengan cepat, mempengaruhi tubuh orang-orang yang berada di bandara.

Seketika itu juga orang-orang yang berada di bandara menghormati Shion dan tunduk padanya.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Mansion, kediaman Hyuuga**

Berita mengenai kedatangan Shion di Sunagakure dengan cepat menyebar hingga sampai juga ke telinga Hiashi Hyuuga, sang pemimpin Sunagakure.

"Neji, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Pria yang sudah menginjak umur 42 tahun itu tampak sangat khawatir akan sesuatu hal. Membuat keningnya semakin berkerut.

"Belum. Kami tidak bisa menemukan Nona Hinata di sekitar kota," jawab Neji yang baru kembali dari pencariannya.

Sepulangnya dari Konoha, Hiashi menyadari absennya Hinata begitu tiba di Sunagakure. Maka dari itulah ia meminta Neji dan beberapa prajurit lain untuk mencari putri sulungnya yang terkadang suka datang dan pergi seenaknya. Dia memang sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai melupakan keberadaan Hinata.

Pria itu segera menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap wajar, meski dalam hatinya ia begitu mencemaskan Hinata. Ia khawatir kalau sampai putrinya itu ditangkap oleh Shion.

"Neji, kau bawa dulu Hanabi ke desa Mizukage. Setelah itu pergilah ke Konoha. Kemungkinan besar dia ada di sana," perintah Hiashi, begitu yakin kalau Hinata berada di Konoha.

"Baik, Tuan Hiashi."

Neji bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Aoba yang mengikutinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shion, Tuan Hiashi?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan mimik muka serius, sekaligus cemas dan takut.

"Tak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapinya…."

Di sisi lain Hinata dan para ANBU Konoha sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang siap meluncur menuju Sunagakure. Hinata dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan transportasi berkat koneksi yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya sebagai pejabat besar di Sunagakure. Saat ini Hinata hanya berharap agar Sunagakure dapat bertahan, begitu juga dengan keluarganya.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam, Hinata tiba juga di Sunagakure. Hati kecilnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres sesaat kedua-kakinya menapaki bandara internasional Sunagakure. Tidak biasanya bandara di Sunagakure begitu sepi, seakan-akan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Kenapa bandara di sini sepi sekali?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru bandara dan merasa ada yang janggal.

"Apa…, telah terjadi sesuatu, ya….," timpal Tenten, malah membuat perasaan Hinata semakin cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayo ke tempatku," balas Hinata cepat. Saat itu pikirannya hanya tertuju ke keluarganya dan ingin cepat-cepat menemui mereka, memastikan apakah keluarganya baik-baik saja, atau tidak.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah cepat seolah tidak peduli dengan suara Naruto atau tenten yang beberapa kali tertinggal di belakang, dan tidak peduli juga dengan napasnya yang semakin memburu karena kelelahan tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan sungguh suatu keajaiban dia masih bia berdiri saat ini. Tapi, baik Sasuke atau teman-temannya tidak ada yang protes. Mereka dapat memahami kecemasan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

Begitu tiba di kediamannya Hinata merangsek masuk sambil berteriak memanggil ayahnya juga Hanabi. Tetapi yang keluar saat itu bukanlah dua orang yang paling ingin ditemuinya, melainkan seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan kepangan di belakang. Perempuan itu segera menghampiri Hinata yang dilanda kekhawatiran.

"Nona HInata. Ternyata anda baik-baik saja, syukurlah! Tuan Hiashi sangat mengkhawatirkan anda," ucap perempuan itu sambil bernapas lega begitu melihat Nona mudanya sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Tsubaki. Di mana Ayah dan yang lain?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas.

"Tuan Hiashi pergi ke gedung konferensi untuk bicara dengan Shion. Sedangkan Nona Hanabi diamankan oleh Neji dan Aoba yang membawanya ke Desa Mizukage," jelas Tsubaki.

"Terima kasih, Tsubaki. Aku akan segera menyusul Ayah!"

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Tsubaki, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung konferensi yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari kediamannya tinggal. Sasuke, juga keempat ANBU lainnya tentu mengikuti Hinata. Biar bagaimana pun mereka masih terikat kontrak kerja dan belum selesai sebelum misi mereka berhasil.

* * *

 **Gedung konferensi**

Begitu tiba di gedung tersebut Hinata segera menyela pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya dan Shion. Gadis itu benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ayahnya setuju untuk bekerjasama dengan penyihir seperti Shion. Rasanya saat itu juga, ia ingin sekali memarahi sang ayah agar ia adar keputusan yang diambil merupakan suatu kesalahan besar.

"Ayah! Apa aku tidak salah dengar!? Kau setuju membiarkan monster ini berkuasa di Sunagakure!?"

"Hinata, jaga sikapmu!"

Hiashi malah memarahi Hinata dengan nada keras. Gadis itu sempat tersentak karena ini pertama kalinya ia dibentak oleh sang ayah. Tapi hal ini malah menyebabkan Hinata menjadi semakin berani untuk menentang keputusan ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus bersikap baik di depan penyihir ini!" Hinata menunjuk Shion dengan sengit. "Tentu Ayah tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Negara Otogakure. Apa Ayah ingin Sunagakure bernasib sama dengan Otogakure!?" Dari pancaran kedua manik lavender Hinata, tersirat jelas ada suatu kemarahan yang sangat mendalam.

"CUKUP!"

Sekali lagi Hiashi tampak marah kepada Hinata.

Pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak ini membuat Sasuke dan yang lain jadi merasa canggung.

"Hey, Sasuke. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini?" Bisik Naruto merasa tak enak hati.

Belum Sasuke menjawab apa-apa, suara Hiashi sudah memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Kalian, pasukan militer khusus Konoha yang biasa disebut Anbu 'kan." Kalimat retoris itu hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Sasuke dan yang lain. "Aku ada permintaan untuk kalian," ucapnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, tapi kami sedang menja—" Sasuke berusaha untk menjelaskan situasinya yang masih terikat kontrak dengan Hinata, tapi Hiashi sudah menyela.

"Aku minta kalian untuk membawa Putriku ini pergi dan jaga dia di rumah malam ini. Jangan biarkan dia pergi kemana-mana, tolong."

"Ayah, aku tidak mau! Sasuke jangan lakukan itu. Kau masih ada kontrak denganku!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil menatap pria berusia 40 tahunan itu. Baginya permintaan Hiashi barusan lebih seperti permintaan seorang ayah yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Baiklah, aku menerima permintaanmu," balas Sasuke yang langsung diprotes oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bisa menyetujuinya begitu saja! Kita sudah sedekat ini dengan Shion!"

"Tidak. Ayo kembali ke rumahmu."

"A-apa? Hey, lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara segera menarik Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Samar-samar pemuda itu dapat melihat Hiashi tersenyum lega.

 _TBC_

* * *

A/N: Sebelumnya author mau menjelaskan kalau di sini Sasuke dan kawan-kawan bukan ninja. Mereka itu siswa akademi Konoha yang merangkap menjadi ANBU. ANBU itu sebutan untuk nama pasukan militer khusus.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **04003**

 **-Sorceress Assasination ARC-**

.

.

 **Kediaman Hyuuga Mansion**

Sudah sejak 5 menit lalu Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu. Hatinya terasa panas sekaligus cemas. Disaat seperti ini kenapa dia jadi tak berdaya.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini!" Gadis itu berkacak-pinggang dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah masam. "Kenapa kalian memperlakukan aku seperti tawanan begini? Aku mau keluar!"

Hinata melangkah cepat menuju pintu, namun sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi.

"Apa kau lupa yang dikatakan Ayahmu kepada kami?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan datar dan membuat Hinata semakin gemas.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ayahku meminta kalian untuk mengawasiku. Tapi, kalian jangan lupa juga, kalau kalian masih terikat kontrak denganku dan ini belum berakhir!" Hinata mendengus tak mau kalah.

Hinata mengeluarkan _deathglare_ ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dari pintu dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Tatapan Hinata pun dibalas oleh Sasuke sama tajamnya.

"A-apa!?" Hinata kaget karena sepasang mata kelam itu memandangnya dengan begitu intens.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Ayahmu tadi sangat mencemaskanmu. Dia tidak ingin kau berurusan dengan penyihir itu."

Bukan hanya saja Hinata yang dibuat terkejut. Ino, Kiba, tenten, juga Naruto sama-sama terkejut dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Tidak ada yang bisa menduga, Sasuke yang terkenal datar dan acuh bisa begitu peka akan gerak-gerik seseorang.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sunagakure dan Shion…."

"Urusan Shion biar aku yang menanganinya, kalian tunggu di sini."

"Jangan bilang kau mau melawan Shion sendirian?" Sambar Kiba cepat.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Pemuda itu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah dengan mantap. Tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya. Mereka malah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Sekuat apapun Sasuke dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan Shion, penyihir terkuat hanya seorang diri.

Tak ada yang bergerak, apalagi berani bicara. Mereka menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin bergerak menjauh.

"Hei, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kiba berbisik-bisik dengan Tenten.

"Mana aku tahu! Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyusul Sasuke, tapi kita 'kan ada tugas menjaga Hinata," balas Tenten bingung.

"Ayo kita susul Sasuke!" Sambar Hinata dengan mantap. Mata semua ANBU kini tertuju padanya.

"Tapi, Sasuke bilang untuk—"

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke berhadapan dengan penyihir itu seorang diri!" Hinata memotong kalimat Tenten.

Hinata lekas berjalan keluar untuk menyusul Sasuke, kemana pun pemuda itu pergi sekarang. Kemudian, satu-persatu Ino beserta kawan-kawannya mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

Hinata dan yang lain melihat keadaan jalanan kota Sunagakure sudah dipenuhi oleh padatnya penduduk yang sedang berteriak, mengelu-elukan nama Shion. Di sisi lain juga ada sebagian penduduk yang menentang keberadaan Shion dan keputusan Hiashi. Semua keramaian itu bercampur-aduk menjadi satu.

"Aduh, kalau begini akan sulit bagi kita untuk mencari Sasuke!" Keluh Naruto di tengah-tengah keramaian sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Di tengah keramaian itu, Hinata yang terlalu fokus mencari Sasuke akhirnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tubuh Hinata terdorong sedikit ke belakang dan kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi ia tak terjatuh. Namun, ada satu hal yang tak terduga.

Orang yang bertubrukan dengan Hinata tiba-tiba saja menyerang. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari balik jaket hitamnya dan diarahkan ke tubuh Hinata.

Baik Hinata maupun yang lainnya tak sempat bereaksi. Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat dan sangat tak terduga. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda asing itu menusukkan belati itu ke bagian perut Hinata. Gadis itu tak sempat menghindar. Ia ambruk begitu saja di tengah jalan.

"HINATA!"

Ino dan yang lainnya langsung panik. Ramai-ramai mereka mendekati tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak lemah di jalanan.

"HEI, TUNGGU KAU JANGAN LARI!" Naruto mengejar pemuda bertudung itu yang lari ke arah keramaian penduduk.

"Naruto tidak usah dikejar!" Ino terlambat bicara karena Naruto sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kerumunan mengejar orang bertudung tersebut.

"Sudahlah Ino, lupakan Naruto. Sekarang kita harus membawa Hinata ke tempat yang aman!" Sambar Kiba yang mencemaskan keadaan Hinata karena mengalami pendarahan.

Akhirnya Ino, Kiba, dan Tenten segera membawa Hinata yang pingsan itu menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Sementara itu Naruto terlihat sedang menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati jalanan kota dengan tatapan yang terfokus menuju ke depan. Sedetik pun ia tak membiarkan matanya berkedip agar tidak kehilangan jejak orang yang sudah menusuk Hinata tadi.

"TUNGGU KAU!" Teriaknya di sela-sela pengejaran dengan napas yang memburu.

Sekilas orang bertudung itu sempat menoleh ke arah belakang. Samar-samar Naruto dapat melihat surai merah dari balik tudung itu. Spontan pikirannya langsung tertuju ke arah Gaara, karena satu-satunya pemuda berambut merah yang ia kenal hanyalah Gaara di akademi.

"GAARA!" Teriaknya penasaran.

Diliputi oleh rasa penasaran yang besar, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya sekuat tenaga. Begitu jarak pemuda bertudung itu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara, berhenti kau!"

Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Orang tersebut bukanlah Gaara, meskipun memang terdapat sedikit kemiripan di antara keduanya.

"Kau…? Siapa kau, katakan padaku!" Naruto yang sudah berhasil menarik pemuda itu langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya kuat-kuat agar tak lepas.

Sekilas pemuda itu memang mirip Gaara kecuali tidak adanya tato pada keningnya, juga sepasang manik hazel yang membedakannya.

"Kenapa kau melukai Hinata!?" Naruto semakin menguatkan cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padamu," balas pemuda yang tidak diketahui itu.

Ia mencengkram tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang erat kerah bajunya sama kuat. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya yang sebelah kiri untuk melayangkan sebuah tinju, akan tetapi gerakan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan satunya dari pemuda itu.

"Menyebalkan…!" Naruto menggeram.

Sebelum Naruto melakukan tindakan lain, tiba-tiba saja tubuh pemuda di hadapanya terbakar. Reflek Naruto melepaskan diri darinya dan menghindari, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia mengamati kobaran api yang menyelimuti pemuda itu dari zona aman dengan tatapan bingung dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuh pemuda itu terbakar sendirian?

Belum hilang rasa keterkejutan Naruto, mendadak api yang tadi membakar tubuh sang pemuda padam dengan sendirinya. Naruto bahkan sampai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hanya untuk memastikan ia tak salah lihat. Tapi dalam sekejap mata, pemuda tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Tidak mungkin…, kemana perginya dia?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh kerumunan. Akan tetapi ia tetap tidak berhasil menemukan sosok pemuda tadi melainkan sosok Sasuke yang sedang berduel dengan Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke dan Gaara…? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto tak punya pilihan selain bergegas menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

* * *

Akhirnya Negara Sunagakure benar-benar jatuh ke tangan Shion. Keluarga Hyuuga dengan dibantu oleh sebagian rakyat Sunagakure berhasil melarikan diri ke desa Mizukage bersama dengan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan.

 **Desa Mizukage**

Hinata yang pingsan akibat pendarahan akhirnya sadar. Begitu sadar dua buah lengan kekar sudah memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Hinata, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Suara Hiashi yang biasa galak dan tegas kini terdengar begitu lembut dan diliputi kecemasan.

"Ayah…, apa yang telah terjadi…? Dimana ini…?"

"Saat ini kita berada di Desa Mizukage."

"Desa Mizukage? Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Sunagakure?"

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Hinata yang melihat gerak-gerik ayahnya jadi mendapat firasat buruk.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam?"

"Sunagakure…, jatuh ke tangan Shion…," jawab Hiashi dengan berat hati.

"Tidak…, ini tidak mungkin…." Hinata benar-benar merasa tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Negara, tempat ia dilahirkan kini jatuh ke tangan orang jahat. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja di sini. Kita harus segera membebaskan Sunagakure!" Hinata tanpa memedulikan keadaan dirinya segera berdiri dari tempat tidur. Hal itu malah menyebabkan perutnya semakin sakit saja.

"Uuugh…." Gadis itu meringis sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hinata jangan memaksakan diri. Kau masih terluka, jangan banyak bergerak," sambar Ino secara reflek menasehati Hinata.

"Dia benar. Tenanglah sedikit, Hinata." Hiashi memegang kedua bahu putrinya dan memintanya untuk duduk lagi di atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi…, bagaimana dengan Sunagakure…? Seandainya saja ada Gaara..., dia pasti bisa membantu…." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyerukan nama Gaara. Yah, dia beranggapan kalau saja saat itu ada Gaara pasti Sunagakure bisa diselamatkan dari Shion.

"Maksudmu membantu menjatuhkan Sunagakure bersama dengan Shion?" Sambar Naruto dengan ketus.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!?" Hinata mendelik, tampak tidak suka.

"Oh, iya ya kau 'kan tidak tahu kalau Gaara berpihak pada Shion dan ikut menyerang Sunagakure," ucap Naruto dengan sarkastik.

"I-itu tidak mungkin! Gaara tidak mungkin membela Shion!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Sasuke. Dia bahkan sempat menyerang dan bertarung melawan Sasuke."

"A-apa itu benar, Sasuke? Katakan padaku kalau Gaara tidak melakukannya…."

"Semua yang dibilang Naruto benar. Gaara memang datang tapi bukan untuk membela Sunagakure, melainkan berada dipihak Shion."

"I-ini tidak benar…, ke-kenapa Gaara…."

Hinata tertunduk lemas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menapik semua perkataan Naruto, tapi ia tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin sedang berbohong. Tapi kenapa Gaara melakukannya? Rasanya, hatinya benar-benar sangat sakit. Ia merasa terkhianati.

"Hinata, Ayah sudah bicara dengan Sasuke tadi. Ayah ingin untuk sementara waktu kau dan Hinabi ikut dengannya ke Konoha, karena di sana lah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk kalian berdua."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Sebagai pemimpin Sunagakure, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk tetap berada di Sunagakure demi Negara dan rakyat…."

"Sebagai Putrimu, aku juga ingin ikut berjuang."

"A-aku juga. Kalau Kak Hinata di sini, aku pun juga akan tetap di Sunagakure."

"Hinata, Hanabi, kali ini tolong dengarkan Ayah. Pergilah dengan Sasuke ke Konoha. Keadaan Sunagakure sedang genting, dan ayah tak ingin kau atau pun Hanabi terluka…."

Hiashi menatap kedua putrinya lekat-lekat. Jelas terlihat ia begitu berat harus berpisah dengan keuda putrinya, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Hanabi dan Hinata adalah harapannya, dia ingin keduanya selamat bagaimana pun caranya. Pemandangan ini membuat rasa haru tersendiri dalam benak Ino dan yang lainnya, bahkan Sasuke juga dapat merasakannya meski ia tak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresinya seperti yang lain.

"Baiklah Ayah, kami mengerti," ujar Hinata yang meski dengan berat hati terpaksa menuruti ayahnya. Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan Hanabi.

"Sasuke akan menggantikan Ayah selama kau bersamanya. Jadi apapun yang dikatakannya kau harus menurutinya, jangan membantah."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu mengingat pesan Ayah! Iya 'kan, Hanabi?" Hanabi mengangguk riang. Mengiyakan perkataan Hinata.

"Sudah waktunya kalian berangkat. Tsubaki akan mengantarkan kalian ke stasiun bawah tanah yang ada di Desa ini. Tolong, jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

"Kami pasti akan kembali untuk membebaskan Sunagakure."

Ayah dan kedua putrinya itu saling berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Setelah itu dengan berat hati Hinata dan Hanabi melangkah keluar meninggakan sang ayah di Desa Mizukage.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini?

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **05001**

 **-Girl In My Past-**

 **.**

 **Di dalam perjalanan menuju Konohagakure**

Hinata, Hanabi beserta Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya kini sedang menaiki sebuah kereta khusus milik keluarga Hyuuga mengarungi lorong bawah tanah untuk sampai ke Konoha. Tak ada satu-patah kata pun yang terlontar. Masing-masing dari mereka tenggelam di dalam pikiran sendiri-sendiri.

"Hei, Hinata…," ucap Tenten tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Saat tadi kita membicarakan Gaara, kau terlihat begitu membelanya. Apa, kau sudah mengenal Gaara sebelumnya?" Tanya Tenten penasaran melihat gelagat Hinata sebelum ini.

"Memang harus kuakui. Aku dan Gaara sudah saling mengenal sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan kami sempat memiliki hubungan spesial, dan dia juga yang merekomendasikanku untuk meminta bantuan dari para ANBU," ucapnya berterus-terang mengenai hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Entahlah, rasanya sulit sekali bagiku untuk mempercayai Gaara berada dipihak Shion…." Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, seolah baru saja melepaskan beban beratnya.

"Aku sih sudah tidak kaget kalau Gaara akan mengambil jalan seperti itu," dengus Kiba dengan santai.

"Aku juga. Dari kecil dia yang paling ambisius dan selalu ingin menjadi sesuau yang berbeda," sambar Naruto ikut menimpali.

"Tapi aku yakin Gaara melakukan itu semua bukan karena tanpa alasan," balas Hinata yang masih tetap membela Gaara dan mempercayai pemuda itu.

 **Konohagakure**

Akhirnya Hinata dan kawan-kawan tiba di sebuah stasiun bawah tanah Konohagakure yang terhubung dengan jalur kereta di Desa Mizukage. Tak banyak menunda waktu, mereka bergegas pergi menuju ke akademi untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi di Sunagakure juga tentang pengkhianatan Gaara.

"Apa katamu, jadi Gaara berkhianat?" Jiraiya yang mendapat kabar itu tampak tidak percaya.

"Jiraiya, kita harus melakukan sesuatu," sambar Tsunade yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi panik.

Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh melihat sikap Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang dianggapnya agak berlebihan. Bukannya dia meremehkan Shion, tapi pasukan militer yang dimiliki Jiraiya dan Tsunade cukup banyak, jadi rasanya agak mencurigakan kalau kedua orang besar tersebut ketakutan (atau lebih tepatnya cemas) sampai seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke memendam semua pikirannya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu itu, Tsunade," balas Jiraiya memahami apa yang menjadi kecemasan wanita itu. "Lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu. Hinata, Hanabi, kalian bisa tinggal sementara di asrama perempuan. Kebetulan ada beberapa kamar kosong yang bisa kalian pakai," ucapnya sambil memandang ke arah kedua putri Hyuuga tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Jiraiya. Maaf kalau kami jadi merepotkan di sini," balas Hinata dengan sopan membuat Jiraiya dan Tsunade mau tak mau tersenyum melihat sikap baik dari gadis itu.

"Kalian berdua akan menjadi tanggung-jawab penuh Konoha karena Tuan Hiashi sudah meminta kami untuk menjaga kalian, khususnya kau Hinata."

Pengakuan Jiraiya membuat Hinata terkejut. Dia tak menyangka kalau ayahnya yang arogan sampai mau memohon perlindungan pada pihak Konohagakure hanya demi dirinya. Kalau saja saat ini dia tidak sedang berdiri di hadapan banyak orang, mungkin dia akan segera menangis.

"Mungkin dengan begini hubungan antara Sunagakure dan Konohagakure dapat diperbaiki. Kami akan menjalankan amanat dari Tuan Hiashi dengan baik." Tsunade kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata yang tengah tertunduk untuk menahan air mata. Wanita itu dengan lembut mengusap punggung Hinata.

Hinata agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Gadis itu menengadah, menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Yah, aku harap juga begitu!" Balas Hinata dengan ceria.

"Ayo, Hinata, Hanabi kita pergi!" Tenten merangkul lengan kedua gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

Ketiga gadis itu beranjak perlahan yang disusul oleh Naruto, Kiba, Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Jiraiya kepada pemuda itu sebelum beranjak jauh. "Kami menyerahkan Hinata dalam penjagaanmu sebagai perwakilan Konoha," ucapnya yang mempercayakan Hinata kepada Sasuke, sama seperti yang telah dilakukan Hiashi.

"Hn." Sasuke tak merespon banyak kecuali satu kata itu.

* * *

Ketujuh remaja itu berjalan menuju bangsal asrama dengan sedikit perasaan lega. Setidaknya gagalnya misi kali ini dapat dimaklumi. Baik Jiraiya maupun Tsunade sama-sama tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hanya saja sekarang mereka tengah dihadapkan oleh sebuah masalah besar. Shion mulai bergerak untuk memperluas kekuasaannya. Cepat atau lambat penyihir itu pasti akan menjadikan Konoha sebagai target berikutnya. Semua itu tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto. Apa kau berhasil melihat wajah orang yang menusuk Hinata?" Tanya Kiba membuka pembicaraan saat ia teringat temannya itu sempat mengejar sang pelaku.

"Kalau dilihat sekilas dia mirip Gaara."

"Mi-mirip Gaara katamu?" Sambar Hinata penasaran.

"Bentuk wajah dan warna rambutnya itu benar-benar seperti Gaara. Mereka seperti Kakak dan adik!" Balas Naruto membuat HInata semakin tergelitik untuk mengetahui sosok itu. "Ah, ya ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku heran," sambungnya sedikit berteriak, membuat Kiba yang tengah serius mendengarkan nyaris jantungan.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku heran. Sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan sihir."

"Jangan mengada-ngada, Naruto! Itu 'kan tidak mungkin!" Sambar Kiba tak percaya.

"Kiba benar. Jangan mengarang cerita! Mana ada penyihir lain, selain Shion?" Dengus Tenten sependapat dengan Kiba.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong! Saat aku berhasil menangkapnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terbakar, WUSSH! Setelah itu tubuhnya kembali normal. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan sihir?" Naruto tak mau kalah. Dia tetap pada apa yang dilihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau lupa apa yang sudah dipelajari di akademi tentang penyihir?" Dengus Kiba dengan tatapan meremehkan ke arah Naruto.

"I-itu…, itu aku tidak ingat…." Suara Naruto mencicit pelan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Payah, sudah kuduga!" Timpal Tenten merasa gemas. "Akan aku jelaskan sekali lagi untukmu, dan kali ini jangan sampai lupa!" Tenten berbicara dengan gaya sok tahu tingkat dewa, membuat Naruto agak kesal dan ingin sekali ia menarik kedua cepol yang menempel pada rambut gadis itu.

"Penyihir itu hanya ada satu dalam tiap generasi. Hal ini dikarenakan kekuatan para penyihir itu diwariskan dari penyihir satu ke penyihir lain secara acak, selama orang yang akan diwariskan kekuatan itu memiliki potensi _spirit_ yang besar di dalam dirinya. Jadi siapa pun bisa saja menjadi penyihir berikutnya." Tenten mulai memberi penjelasan layaknya seorang guru. "Kedua, penyihir lain tidak akan lahir sebelum penyihir pertama mati atau mewariskan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya. Dengan kata lain, tidak mungkin ada penyihir selain Shion saat ini, karena dia masih hidup dan masih memiliki kekuatan sihirnya," ucapnya sebagai penutup penjelasan.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengerti 'kan. Pemuda yang kau lihat itu bukan penyihir!" Timpal Kiba.

"Tapi, kenapa dia bisa membuat tubuhnya terbakar sendiri? Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" Naruto masih penasaran, dan butuh penjelasan yang lebih.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Ino tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. "Sasuke, apa kau mendengarkan?" Tanya ino sekali lagi ketika dirasanya pemuda itu tak merespon.

Sasuke bukannya tidak mendengarkan sama-sekali. Hanya aja beberapa saat lalu perhatiannya teralih ke arah seorang gadis yang pernah muncul dalam mimpinya. Gadis merah-muda itu secara samar terlihat di arah yang bersebrangan darinya.

"Aku rasa pemuda itu bisa saja menggunakan _Magic temporer_. Bukankah di akademi sudah dijelaskan mengenai _ability_ itu?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dari pemuda itu.

"Sudah kuduga," ucapnya sambil menghela napas. " _Magic temporer_ itu adalah kekuatan sihir yang bisa digunakan dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Cara mendapatkannya mudah, karena setiap siswa-siswi akademi sudah diberikan alat untuk mengambil kemampuan sihir yang ada di sekitar lingkungan. Tinggal dipasangkan ke tangan seperti sarung tangan."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih, sekarang aku sudah paham!" Naruto manggut-manggut puas.

"Kau ini sudah menjadi ANBU harus sering banyak belajar! Jangan sampai hal sekecil ini kau tidak tahu!" Ujar Tenten menasehati.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto. Meski sudah menjadi ANBU pemuda itu tetap saja bodoh dan ceroboh. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa terpilih menjadi ANBU. Sepasang _onyx_ -nya kembali tertuju ke arah seberang, mencari-cari sosok gadis merah-muda tadi.

' _Dia sudah tidak ada?'_ Ekspresi _stoic_ yang biasa terbingkai pada wajah Sasuke kini berubah menjadi suatu kekecewaan yang dapat terbaca oleh siapapun di sana.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang heran melihat mimik muka Sasuke.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Sasuke, memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya kembali.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Tenten bersorak riang. "Bangsal perempuan ada di kiri, sementara untuk laki-laki ada di kanan," ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi nanti." Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada para gadis dan berjalan menelusuri lorong yang ada di sebelah kanannya, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara Ino, Tenten, Hanabi dan Hinata berbelok ke arah Kiri menuju bangsal putri.

* * *

 **Sore harinya**

Hinata yang merasa bosan karena hampir seharian berdiam diri di kamar memutuskan untuk keluar, sekedar mencari angin dan berjalan-jalan. Kebetulan Hanabi sedang tertidur pulas. Adiknya pasti lelah setelah melewati hari yang begitu berat. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Hinata sempat mengusap lembut dahi adiknya itu dengan kasih sayang.

Hinata berjalan menelusuri lorong asrama putri dengan antusias. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengelilingi akademi Konohagakure yang konon merupakan akademi terbesar bahkan lebih besar dari akademi yang ada di Sunagakure.

Di sepanjang jalan Hinata melihat para siswa dan siswi akademi berlalu-lalang dengan wajah-wajah ceria. Dari kejauhan ia dapat menangkap sosok Tenten yang sedang berkeliling sambil membagi-bagikan sebuah selebaran. Penasaran, Hinata pun segera menghampirinya.

"Hai, Tenten. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hinata mendekati dan menyapa gadis itu.

"Oh, hai Hinata. Aku sedang membagi-bagikan formulir tentang acara festival yang akan diadakan Minggu besok," jawab Tenten sambil sesekali membagi-bagikan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya kepada siswa-siswi yang melintas.

"Eh? Di sini akan ada festival?" Mata Hinata berbinar seketika.

"Tiap tahun sekolah kami memang selalu mengadakan festival. Apa kau mau ikut berpartisipasi, Hinata?"

"Apa orang luar sepertiku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Tenten mengangguk mantap, "Jadi, apa kau tertarik?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit menggoda. Dia tahu sekali kalau Hinata pasti akan berkata iya, karena gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias begitu mendengar festival akan diadakan.

"Dengan senang hati!" Balas Hinata dengan riang.

Namun keceriaan kedua gadis itu tak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba terjadi huru-hara di sekitar mereka. Beberapa siswa dan siswi berlarian, tampak ketakutan.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?" Tenten menarik lengan salah satu siswi yang berlarian dengan panik itu.

"Da-Danzo. Dia datang bersama dengan pasukan monster. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk menyerang sekolah," jawab gadis itu setengah terbata.

"Danzo?" Hinata menatap penuh tanya kepada Tenten.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti padamu. Sekarang ayo kita keluar untuk melihatnya!"

Tenten menarik tangan Hinata. Kedua gadis itu berlari menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah, karena dari arah sanalah para murid berlarian.

Namun, belum sempat keduanya sampai di gerbang depan sekolah, mereka malah berpapasan pada Shizune yang terlihat tak kalah panik dari para murid. Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu segera menghampiri Tenten dan Hinata.

"Shizune- _sensei_ , apa benar Danzo datang menyerang sekolah?" Tanya Tenten mencari kepastiannya.

"Apa kalian melihat Sasuke?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dari Tenten, wanita itu malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku di sini, Shizune- _sensei_ ," ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana bersama dengan Kiba dan Naruto. Tentunya ketiga pemuda itu juga sudah mendengar keributan yang terjadi dan hendak menuju ke tempat kejadian.

"Baguslah kau ada di sini. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, karena aku punya misi untuk kalian semua," ucap Shizune dengan raut wajah serius.

Kira-kira misi apakah yang akan diberikan oleh Shizune? Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh Danzo?

 _ **TBC**_

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **05002**

 **-Girl In My Past-**

 **.**

 **Konoha Gaiden**

Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto dan Kiba kini tengah berkumpul bersama dengan Shizune di tengah kepanikan yang sedang melanda di dalam akademi. Mereka sedang mendengarkan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Shizune dengan seksama.

"Dengarkan aku. Saat ini sekolah sedang berada dalam bahaya. Danzo datang bersama pasukannya." Shizune menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah-wajah Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya dengan serius.

"Jadi benar kalau Kepala sekolah Danzo telah kembali? Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah dia sudah lama meninggalkan sekolah?" Tanya Kiba keheranan. Dia memang tidak terlalu tahu banyak mengenai Danzo dan hanya mendapat segelintir cerita tentangnya saja dari para guru lain.

Dulu katanya, Danzo merupakan pendiri resmi dari akademi Konoha berama dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Tapi belakangan diketahui kalau laki-laki itu memuja ilmu sihir sehingga dia diusir dari akademi. Apa mungkin kedatangannya untuk balas dendam? Entahlah. Satu hal yang pasti pria itu datang pasti bukan untuk niat yang baik.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Dia tahu Shizune mencarinya bukan karena tanpa alasan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia ingin Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku ingin kalian mencari seorang gadis bernama Sakura di sekitar sini."

' _Sakura?'_

Sasuke langsung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh Shizune. Samar-samar ingatannya kembali mengingat gadis kecil yang datang ke dalam mimpinya. Apa mungkin gadis yang dimaksud oleh Shizune adalah gadis yang sama dalam mimpinya? Entah kenapa batinnya terasa amat bergejolak. Ada suatu keinginan yang kuat untuk dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura? Apa kau bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya agar kami mudah untuk menemukannya?" Tanya Naruto bingung yang jujur saja belum pernah mendengar atau pun mengetahui nama itu selama ia berada di dalam akademi.

"Dia adalah seorang gadis yang kira-kira usianya di atas kalian 2 tahun, dan yang paling mencolok, ia memiliki rambut merah muda," jelas Shizune.

"Aku rasa akan mudah mencarinya, karena pemilik rambut seperti itu sangat jarang sekali," balas Tenten sambil mengangguk.

"Cepatlah cari dia sebelum Danzo dan pasukannya yang menemukannya," ucap Shizune memperingati. "Setelah kalian menemukannya temui aku di _basement_ sekolah." Kemudian Shizune menyerahkan sebuah _ID-card_ pada Sasuke. Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi menuju _basement._

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita mencarinya bersama-sama saja atau berpencar?" Kiba melirik Sasuke, meminta pendapat dan keputusan dari pemuda itu.

"Kita berpencar saja! Aku rasa itu akan jadi lebih cepat!" Sambar Tenten. "Hinata, kau juga akan membantu 'kan?" Tanyanya melempar pandang kepada Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku harus pergi mencari Hanabi dulu. Aku khawatir kalau pasukan-pasukan itu menyerang Hanabi," ucapnya dengan nada suara sedikit panik mengingat sang adik ia tinggalkan sendirian saja di dalam kamar.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"A-aku rasa tidak perlu, Sasuke. Kau punya tugas yang jauh lebih penting di sini."

"Hn. Kau juga prioritas utamaku karena aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu, Jiraiya- _sama_ , juga Tsunade- _sama_ untuk menjagamu."

"Ya, sudah. Kalian pergi saja berdua. Biar aku pergi bersama dengan Kiba dan Naruto."

Setelah mendapatkan keputusan berama, akhirnya mereka terpecah menjadi dua tim. Sasuke dan Hinata, Tenten bersama Kiba dan Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata bergegas pergi ke bangsal putri untuk menemui Hanabi, dan di sepanjang perjalanan mereka melihat kepanikan di sana-sini, dan beberapa di antara para murid-murid akademi sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan peralatan perang.

"Sasuke, apa kita akan berperang?" Tanya Hinata yang terlihat agak cemas dan takut memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Hal itu tak bisa dicegah," jawab Sasuke datar. Seolah perang merupakan makanan rutin dari para murid di Konoha.

Belum sampai keduanya di kamar yang dituju, keduanya sudah melihat Hanabi berada di antara para murid yang sedang berlarian. Gadis kecil itu terlihat ketakutan dan bingung. Segera Hinata berlari ke arahnya, memeluk Hanabi.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata dengan perasaan lega.

"Kak, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hanabi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahan dari nada suaranya.

"Akademi Konoha…, diserang," jawab Hinata dengan suara yang lembut, berusaha agar apa yang diucapkannya tak membuat Hanabi ketakutan.

"A-apakah pasukannya Shion?" Pikir Hanabi secara reflek.

"Bukan. Bukan Shion. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, karena Kakak akan selalu menjagamu." Hinata menggenggam tangan Hanabi dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Sasuke diam-diam memerhatikan perlakuan Hinata kepada Hanabi, dan hal itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk diingatnya.

"Ayo cepat pergi, jangan berlama-lama di sini," sambar Sasuke menyela momen antara adik dan kakak tersebut.

"Kita mau mencari Sakura di mana?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggandeng Hanabi dengan erat.

"Entahlah." Sasuke sedikit mendesah. Kalau ditanya mau cari kemana, dia pun tidak tahu. Akademi Konoha terlalu luas untuk ditelusuri. "Kita cari ke setiap ruang yang ada," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hinata, tetaplah bersamaku," ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Hinata yang terbebas dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Keadaan di dalam akademi sedang tidak menentu, apapun bisa terjadi. Jadi, jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku. Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua."

"Ba-baik, a-aku mengerti."

Hinata benar-benar tak bisa memahami situasinya saat ini. Mendadak saja jantungnya berdebar begitu kuat saat tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan begitu posesif yang bahkan tak pernah dilakukan oleh Gaara sebelumnya. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang diam-diam menyusup masuk ke dalam relung hatinya. Ia merasakan suatu kenyamanan dan perasaan terlindungi dari yang diberikan Sasuke meskipun ia tahu apa yang sedang dlakukan oleh pemuda itu merupakan satu bentuk spontanitas saja. Semata-mata karena tanggung-jawab yang sudah dibebankan kepadanya untuk melindungi Hinata dan Hanabi.

Saat itu Hinata memilih untuk membutakan logikanya dan beranggapan kalau Sasuke bersikap demikian murni untuknya, bukan sekedar tanggung-jawab saja.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Tenten, Kiba dan Naruto tampak kepayahan karena mereka sudah hampir menyisir tiap ruangan yang mereka temui, namun sosok yang dicari belum diketemukan.

"Bagaimana ini? Setiap ruangan yang kita masuki hasilnya nihil." Tenten terdengar kecewa. Wajahnya pun tampak muram.

"Berharap saja Sasuke dan Hinata jauh lebih beruntung dari kita," balas Naruto yang juga kebingungan sama halnya seperti Kiba dan Tenten.

Di tengah kegusaran ketiganya, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari seseorang yang sedang meminta tolong tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa kalian dengar itu?" Ucap Kiba sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya," balas Tenten dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Aku rasa arah teriakannya dari sana." Kiba menunjuk salah satu lorong yang menuju ke arah _secret base garden_ yang tertutup.

Tanpa menunda waktu, dengan terburu ketiganya berlari menuju ke arah sumber suara.

* * *

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, mereka melihat Ino yang sedang diserang oleh sejumlah pasukan (kemungkinan besar pasukan Danzo). Di sana Ino tampak tidak sendirian. Gadis itu bersama dengan dua orang lainnya. Seorang gadis muda dan seorang lelaki berambut putih yang sepertinya sedang terluka.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" Melihat temannya berada dalam bahaya, Tenten menghampirinya secepat kilat. Kiba dan Naruto mengekor.

"Syukurlah kalian datang." Ino berucap syukur karena teman-temannya datang di waktu yang tepat.

"Jangan buang banyak waktu lagi. Ayo segera kita bereskan mereka semua!" Tenten segera memamerkan senjata nunchaku miliknya yang kebetulan sedang ia bawa.

Pertarungan di tempat itu pun sudah tentu tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Ino yang tadinya bertarung sendiri kini dibantu dengan teman-temannya jadi dapat melawan musuh dengan mudah. Hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari 15 menit, para pasukan monster itu dibuat mundur ketakutan.

"Kakashi- _san_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara dari seorang gadis lain menyadarkan mereka akan kehadirannya bersama dengan lelaki berambut putih yang kira-kira berusia 24 tahunan. Laki-laki itu tengah tergolek dan bersandar pada bahu gadis merah-muda yang bicara tadi.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _infirmary_?" Tanya Ino kepada kedua orang asing tersebut.

"Rambut merah-muda…." Tenten mengamati sosok gadis yang baru saja ditolongnya dengan seksama. "Hei, apakah kau Sakura?" Tebaknya dengan yakin.

"Sakura?" Ino menatap Tenten bingung. Darimana dia bisa mengenali gadis tersebut. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada gadis yang dipanggil sebagai Sakura, dan memberikan reaksi.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan sikap waspada. Dilihat dari caranya menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten mengenai identitas dirinya, gadis merah-muda tersebut cukup pintar. Ia tak langsung mengiyakan tapi juga tak menapiknya secara langsung.

"Aku tahu dari Shizune- _san_. Dia meminta kami mencarimu, dan kalau kami berhasil menemukanmu dia meminta kami membawamu ke _basement_ ," jawab Tenten penuh penjelasan.

Tampak raut kelegaan terpancar dari paras gadis merah-muda tersebut setelah mendengar nama Shizune disebutkan oleh Tenten. Ia menghela napas sesaat, kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia mengakui identitas dirinya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno dan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Ayo ikut bersama kami untuk menemui Shizune- _san_. Dia sudah menunggumu di sana." Tenten meminta Sakura untuk bergegas menemui Shizune.

"Iya, tapi…." Ada suatu keraguan yang terselip dalam nada suaranya. "Kakashi- _san_ , apa kau baik-baik saja…?" Sepasang manik _emerald_ itu menatap pria di sebelahnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku Nona Sakura. Lebih baik kita segera menemui Shizune- _san_. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang cemas menunggumu," jawab laki-laki itu dengan wajah _stoic_ dan kalimat yang terkesan datar. Namun, siapapun yang berada di sana dapat melihat pancaran mata antara kedua insan tersebut, seperti mengisyaratkan adanya suatu ikatan yang begitu kuat terjalin di antara keduanya.

"Ayo ikut kami!" Seru Naruto yang berlari duluan menyusur jalan menuju arah luar.

"Apa…, aku sudah melewatkan sesuatu?" Bisik Ino pelan ke Kiba yang berlari di sebelahnya.

"Nanti saja akan kujelaskan sambil jalan," balas Kiba yang tatapannya fokus ke depan. Untuk suatu alasan dirinya merasa sudah begitu _familiar_ dengan Sakura.

* * *

Mereka semua berlari menuju ke arah _basement_ yang dapat dimasuki melalui _lift_ yang berada persis di tengah-tengah pada aula bagian depan sekolah dengan menggunakan _ID-card_. Disaat yang bersamaan mereka melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Hinata dan Hanabi juga sedang berlari menuju ke arah yang sama. Itu artinya mereka tak perlu repot lagi mencari Sasuke karena _ID-card_ menuju _basement_ dipegang oleh pemuda itu. Ino yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat sang raven tengah menggandeng Hinata dengan cara yang posesif. Rasa cemburu muncul dalam benak gadis itu tapi berusaha ditutupinya agar tak terbaca oleh siapapun.

"Sasuke, kami sudah menemukan Sakura!" Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah belakangnya.

Sepasang manik kelam itu kini memandang intens pada sosok gadis merah-muda yang berdiri di belakang. Sasuke terkejut karena gadis itu mirip dengan gadis kecil dalam mimpinya. Tubuhnya seakan tak mampu bergerak, bibirnya menjadi kelu meskipun begitu banyak kata dan tanya yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Sakura pun menatapnya lamat dan sempat melemparkan seutas senyum tipis.

"Sasuke, ayo cepat!" Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke sesaat tadi.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju _lift_ masih dengan tetap menggandeng tangan Hinata yang dilakukannya secara reflek. Sasuke membuka pintu _lift_ menuju _basement_ dengan menggunakan _ID-card_ dari Shizune.

Tak ada satu pun yang bersuara di dalam _lift_. Masing-masing mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri-sendiri. Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang ingin sekali menanyakan perihal diri Sakura. Tapi dia harus menahan diri karena ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong..., mau sampai kapan kalian terus bergandengan-tangan?" Celetuk Kiba secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke dan Hinata yang menyadari perkataan Kiba segera memisahkan diri dan sedikit menjaga jarak.

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka mereka sudah disambut oleh Shizune. Wanita itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ dengan wajah cemas yang langsung berubah menjadi kelegaan saat melihat Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo cepat, kita tidak punya banyak waktu," ucapnya tergesa tanpa memberi ruang sedikit pun bagi Sasuke dan kawan-kawan untuk bertanya.

Wanita itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan dengan langkah terburu, disusul oleh Sakura dan Kakashi. Sasuke dan yang lain tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti.

"Telusuri jalan ini kalian berdua akan tiba di Otogakure."

Shizune mengantar Sakura dan Kakashi pada sebuah mobil keluaran terbaru berwarna merah yang parkir dalam sebuah lorong jalan rahasia yang terdapat di dalam _basement_. Sepertinya semua itu memang sudah disiapkan oleh Shizune untuk Sakura.

"Shizune- _san_ maaf telah merepotkanmu. Tolong sampaikan ucapan maaf dan terima kasihku pada Jiraiya- _san_ , juga Tsunade- _san_ ," ucap Sakura dengan begitu sopan.

"Kami melakukan ini semua untukmu, Sakura. Kau tak perlu sungkan," balas Shizune sambil menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf. A-apa aku boleh menyela?" Sambar Hinata tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

Perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu kini teralih kepadanya. Hinata sedikit gugup, tapi ia akhirnya tetap berkata, "Aku punya permintaan. Tolong, bawa Hanabi bersama kalian."

"Eh? Ka-kakak! A-aku tidak mau pergi jauh-jauh dari Kakak. Aku ingin di sini!" Hanabi tampak terkejut dengan keputusan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hanabi, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Saat ini Otogakure jauh lebih aman mengingat Shion sedang berada di Sunagakure." Hinata menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang adik dan meremas kuat kedua bahu Hanabi, mencoba memberikannya keyakinan kalau apa yang dilakukannya adalah opsi terbaik. "Kakak janji, setelah semuanya selesai aku akan menjemputmu, dan kita akan pulang, kembali ke Sunagakure." Hinata menatap dalam sepasang manik lavender yang serupa dengan miliknya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti…." Hanabi menunduk lemah.

Ia tak kuasa melawan ucapan Hinata, karena yang diucapkannya semuanya benar. Kalau dia terus berada di Konoha akademi, dia hanya bisa merepotkan yang lain. Ia benci kalau dirinya menjadi beban untuk orang lain, dan akhirnya memilih untuk menyetujui keputusan sang kakak.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Hanabi seperti Adikku sendiri," ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

"Sakura, terima-kasih…." Paras cantik Hinata mengukir sebuah senyum kelegaan setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia yakin kalau Sakura pasti akan menjaga adiknya dengan baik-baik.

"Kalian sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ayo cepat pergi," sela Shizune mengingatkan.

Sakura, Kakashi beserta Hanabi menaiki mobil tersebut untuk pergi menuju ke Otogakure dengan diiringi tatapan penuh harap dari Hinata.

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Di sini umur Sasuke dan kawan-kawan yang baru lulus ujian akademi 18 tahun, sementara Sakura sudah 20 tahun, Romance Hinata dan Sasukenya sedikit lambat ya? Tapi, ore juga tak mau terburu-buru dan ingin membuat mereka dekat secara alami. Ore akan usahakan memperbanyak momen mereka.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **06001**

 **-Starry Sky-**

Danzo akhirnya menarik diri beserta pasukannya setelah tak mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Kepergiannya telah menorehkan berbagai kerusakan di sana-sini, juga tak sedikit dari para murid yang terluka. Tapi, dari semua itu mereka masih bersyukur karena tak ada satu pun korban jiwa dalam pertarungan tadi.

Setelah yakin keadaan benar-benar aman, para murid mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mereka saling bahu-membahu untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ditinggalkan oleh Danzo, juga membawa beberapa teman-teman mereka yang terluka ke _infirmary_. Dokter Tsunade pasti akan sangat sibuk sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Tenten. Gadis itu bergegas berlari menuju ke bagian paling atas akademi. Kiba dan Naruto mengejarnya, begitu pun dengan Ino yang melihat Tenten tampak panik. Hinata juga mengekor di belakang bersama dengan Sasuke yang terpaksa ia tarik karena Sasuke terlihat tidak memedulikan Tenten.

Sesampainya di atas Tenten terlihat murung. Perlahan air matanya mulai menetes dari sepasang manik coklat tersebut.

"Semuanya…, semuanya telah hancur…, hiks…, sob…."

Ino dan Hinata segera mendekati Tenten yang bersedih. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba juga tak berani bicara apa-apa. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Tenten saat ini. Sedih campur kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tahu seberapa keras usaha Tenten untuk mewujudkan acara festival musik di sekolah, tapi kini semuanya hancur begitu saja.

"Tenten…." Ino yang biasanya selalu mampu berpikir positif kali ini juga tak mampu bicara apa-apa. Ia meremas sebelah pundak Tenten untuk memberikannya penyemangat.

"Maaf…, bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri…," ucap Tenten dengan nada getir.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ino dan yang lainnya segera pergi membiarkan Tenten untuk sementara sendirian. Yah, gadis itu pasti sedang butuh waktu menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari semua kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara Danzo! Semua kerja-keras Tenten jadi hancur berantakan. Lihat saja kalau aku sampai bertemu lagi dengannya akan aku hajar!" Omel Naruto baru bisa mengeluarkan emosinya yang meluap. Sejak tadi ia memang sudah menahannya di depan Tenten agar tak membuat gadis itu semakin sedih.

"Masukkan aku ke dalam daftar kalau kau berencana untuk menghajar Danzo, Naruto," timpal Kiba ikutan merasa kesal.

"Kalian berdua apa tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" Sambar Sasuke menatap malas pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Bicaramu itu entah kenapa membuatku kesal. Apa kau sama-sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaan Tenten?" Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu datar.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" Sasuke membalas tatapan sinis Naruto dengan tatapan yang menantang.

"Berhenti bersikap arogan dan egois! Apa kau tahu kalau sikapmu itu sama-sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang teman!?" Naruto tampaknya benar-benar marah. Ia menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak melayang ke wajah si pemuda raven itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap demikian." Hinata ikutan menyela dan menganggap sikap Sasuke sedikit keterlaluan. "Setidaknya kau bisa sedikit ber—"

"Kau ingin aku bersimpati? Lalu memberikannya ucapan-ucapan kosong untuk membuatnya tenang?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata. Kali ini pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan tajam, ia tampak agak gusar. "Di sini kalian yang salah. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan hancur. Tenten tidak membutuhkan ucapan omong-kosong. Kalau kalian benar-benar peduli padanya, lebih baik kalian melakukan suatu tindakan," lanjutnya. "Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat dengan kalian. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini."

Sasuke bergegas turun meninggalkan yang lainnya, tanpa menyadari kalau Naruto, Kiba dan Ino sedikit tertegun, karena ini pertama-kalinya Sasuke bicara panjang-lebar. Hinata juga cukup terkejut, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Kiba mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku hanya merasa ucapan Sasuke tadi memberiku suatu ide," jawabnya sambil mengerling.

"Ide?" Naruto membulatkan kedua manik _baby blue_ miliknya, pertanda kalau sang pemilik mata tengah penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membatkan Tenten sebuah konser kecili? Apa kalian setuju?" Hinata menatap semuanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Itu ide yang bagus!" Sambar Ino.

"Oke! Ayo kita bantu Tenten!" Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk setuju.

* * *

 **Malam harinya**

Pada malam itu Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah jam weker kecil, menunjukkan saat itu baru pukul 8:00 malam. Yah, sepertinya tadi ia sempat tertidur beberapa saat.

' _Gadis itu….,'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengingat kembali mimpinya beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke masih dapat mengingat gambaran singkat itu, dimana ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah menatap hujan bersama dengan gadis kecil itu lagi. Jelas terngiang dalam pikirannya, di dalam mimpi itu ia memanggil nama gadis itu, Sakura. Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis itu benar-benar Sakura? Gadis yang sempat ia temui? Kenapa ia bisa memimpikannya berulang-kali?

"Sasuke, apa kau ada di dalam?!"

Belum sempat dirinya memikirkan tentang mimpinya tadi lebih dalam lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Naruto dari arah luar, memanggilnya beberapa-kali.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, dan segera bangkit dari tempat-tidurnya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda pirang berisik itu tidak akan pergi sebelum dibukakan pintu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke setelah membuka pintu sambil memerlihatkan raut wajah gusar, menandakan ia agak terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto saat ini.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan ikut aku," perintah Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin tak suka dengan sikap si pirang. Tapi, sekali lagi Sasuke tak banyak berkata. Sekian lama tumbuh bersama dengan Naruto membuatnya sudah memahami watak pemuda itu. Naruto tak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Hn." Hanya satu kata ambigu itu yang terdengar dari desah napas Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk kembali ke kamar, dan dalam waktu 5 menit ia keluar lagi. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat keduanya pergi.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti gerak langkah-kaki Naruto tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia memerhatikan dalam diam, dan sepertinya Naruto menggiringnya menuju ke lantai paling atas. Sedikit kerutan di kening tergambar pada wajahnya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bertanya.

"Ayo masuk. Teman-teman sudah menunggu di dalam," ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu lantai atas.

"HOI, TEMAN-TEMAN! AKU SUDAH MEMBAWA SASUKE!" Kali ini Naruto berteriak.

"Hei, itu Sasuke!" Tenten bersorak sambil melompat-lompat saat melihat Sasuke datang bersama dengan Naruto.

"SASUKE, CEPAT KEMARI!" Kiba yang berada di dekat Tenten ikut berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto berlari menghampiri yang lain, sementara Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari pintu. Pemuda itu tampak agak terkejut sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Deretan lilin berjajar rapi membentuk suatu lingkaran besar pada tengah-tengah ruangan. Pada bagian tengah lingkaran itu ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, juga Tenten. Masing-masing dari keempatnya memegang alat musik, gitar, bass, saksofon, dan piano.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri keempatnya.

"Ini adalah konser kecil kami!" Jawab Tenten dengan ceria. Sasuke mengernyit. "Hinata yang memberikan ide." Tenten menunjuk Hinata yang sedang berada pada bagian sudut sedang memasang sebuah kembang api bersama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke memandang ke arah sang gadis indigo yang sedang sibuk itu. Ia tampak begitu serius dengan kembang-api besar yang sedang dipegangnya agar mampu berdiri dengan tegak. Tak lama raut wajahnya memancarkan kelegaan. Senyum tipis turut mengukir pada wajahnya.

Sasuke masih memandangi Hinata dari kejauhan sampai tiba-tiba sang target yang sedang ia perhatikan menoleh tepat ke arahnya. Dua pasang mata saling bertemu dan terkunci dalam kehangatan malam. Seukir senyum yang kali ini lebih mengembang dari yang tadi kembali menghiasi wajah Hinata.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan mantap ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri dan memandanginya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus tidak?" Tanyanya setelah berdiri persis di depan Sasuke. Kedua manik lavendernya berkilat-kilat.

"Tidak buruk juga," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hei, kalau mau memberi pujian, gunakan kalimat atau kata yang bagus sedikit!" Hinata berkelakar dengan gaya yang sedikit jenaka, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya tampak menarik.

Sesaat keduanya hanya terdiam, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang di atas. Sesekali rambut Hinata yang tergerai terbawa angina, bagaikan sebuah melodi, rambut itu bergerak sesuai irama angin yang meniupnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lantunan melodi yang begitu lembut disertai dengan dentingan piano yang seirama. Pelan namun pasti suara Ino mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan atas tersebut.

 _In front of me you start emitting lights and I can't see. Where are we?_

"Sasuke, ayo kita ke sana!" Hinata meraih tangan dingin Sasuke secara mendadak dan menarik pemuda yang tak sigap itu untuk mengikutinya.

 _Among the noisy landscape, don't disappear yet._

Hinata dan Sasuke berhenti di ujung balkon yang menjadi pembatas. "Udara malam di Konoha benar-benar sejuk, ya? Berbeda sekali dengan di Sunagakure yang terkadang dipenuhi debu dan kabut," ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua-tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _I can't hear anymore, but I can feel your breath._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak menyangka kalau Ino bisa bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus," ucap Hinata, memuji suara indah milik Ino. Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata dengan ekspresi bingung.

 _Due to this suprising outcome, oh, oh, I still hope._

"Aku tidak mengerti…," ucapnya kemudian. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Hm…? Tidak mengerti…? Apanya yang kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Kedua-alisnya pun ikut bertaut.

 _I wanna be here eternally. Like this, I want to stare._

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Itu wajar saja 'kan?" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang terlihat bingung.

 _I can feel you close to me, I can't be without forever._

"Bukankah kita semua berteman, dan sudah seharusnya kita saling berbagi kebahagiaan antar sesama teman? Kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka mau memanggilmu kemari."

 _Make this moment eternity._

"Hh…." Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Satu kata 'teman' kembali terbesit dalam hatinya setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan kepercayaan pada orang lain dan memutuskan untuk melakukan semua hal sendiri, tanpa tergantung pada orang lain.

 _A break before this battle. I want to spend my time with you._

"Mengenai ucapanmu yang sebelumnya…, aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau peduli pada Tenten. Kau benar, karena yang Tenten butuhkan bukan hanya sekedar ucapan simpati saja, tapi juga tindakan."

Sasuke masih diam, tapi dia memerhatikan dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Hinata, juga bagaimana cara gadis itu berbicara.

 _The promise is the next time we meet. Can you hear me breath?_

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu kalau semua teman-temanmu begitu peduli padamu?" Hinata berbalik kembali menatap Sasuke yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sesaat ke arah Hinata.

 _Even the unsurprising outcome, oh, oh everyone sometimes will be touched._

"Terkadang, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau sedikit terbuka pada mereka, Sasuke. Agar semua teman-temanmu dapat mengetahui dan memahami apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dan kau rasakan…." Hinata bicara dengan nada lembut. Gadis itu seolah dapat membaca apa yang saat ini berada di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

 _I wanna be here eternally. At the place no one can sees us._

"Aku juga…, ingin bisa lebih mengenal Sasuke…," Sambungnya dengan wajah yang sedikit ia tundukkan hanya untuk menyembunyikan segurat rona pada kedua-pipinya yang mungkin sudah terhias di sana.

 _I can see you all I need untile tomorrow, I don't need help._

"Kau harus memberi kepercayaan pada kami, Sasuke…."

 _Maybe, this moment is just a fantasy._

' _Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat kau dan yang lain saling bergantung, dan kalian tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Itu sama saja dengan kelemahan,'_ ucap batin Sasuke.

 _I can feel you close to me._

"Kepercayaan akan membuat kita semakin kuat, jadi…." Tiba-tiba Hinata mengangkat sebelah jari kelingkingnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, berpikir apa yang sedang diinginkan oleh Hinata.

 _Even if I can't go back to that place, this feeling is eternity._

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan memberikan kesempatan pada kami untuk dapat mengenalmu lebih dekat, dan kami akan membuktikan, kami layak menjadi temanmu yang terbaik!"

 _I wanna be here eternally. I can see you are all I need._

"Ayo, Sasuke. Berjanjilah padaku." Hinata mendekatkan jari kelingkingnya ke wajah Sasuke.

 _At least this feeling is eternity._

Pada akhirnya, meski dengan setengah hati, akhirnya pemuda itu berkata, "hn, baiklah."

Sementara itu di sebuah lorong jalan yang gelap dan sunyi. Tampak jelas seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berdiri sambil bersandar diri pada sisi tembok beton yang ada pada lorong tersebut. Sebelah tangannya terlihat sedang meremas dada kirinya. Sesekali terdengar ia meringis, seperti menahan kesakitan meskipun saat itu ia tidak terluka.

"Sudah kuduga…, ternyata aku memang tak bisa benar-benar melukainya…," ucapnya dengan suara getir.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _A/N : Song by Utada Hikaru, Eternally  
_

Lagu di atas seperti penggambaran perasaan Hinata dan Sasuke di sepanjang cerita, dari pertengahan sampai akhir. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tahu FFN sedang error? Ore mau lanjutin salah satu fic ore tapi terhambat karena tak bisa baca review TT6TT


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **07001**

 **-Shion Ecounter and Destruction-**

 **.**

 **Pada pagi harinya**

Keesokannya mereka mendapat kabar yang kurang baik dari Sunagakure. Ternyata ada bocoran informasi kalau Shion akan menghancurkan Kumogakure dengan menggunakan kekuatan nuklir yang ada di Sunagakure.

"Kumogakure akan…, dihancurkan…?" Tubuh Tenten seketika menjadi lemas mendengarnya. "Tsunade- _sama_ …, tolong ijinkan aku untuk pergi ke sana," ucapnya sambil menatap wanita itu dengan dalam, "aku mohon…," ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah Tenten. Tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi ke sana sendirian." Tsunade mengangguk, mengerti apa yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh muridnya yang selalu ceria itu. "Naruto, Kiba, Ino, dan Sasuke. Pergilah mendampingi Tenten." Ia meminta Sasuke dan kawan-kawan untuk ikut serta bersama Tenten.

"Tentu saja, serahkan pada kami!" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Ma-maaf…, a-apakah aku boleh ikut…?" Hinata tiba-tiba menyela. Untuk sesaat ia merasa seperti terlupakan.

"Hinata aku tahu kau bermaksud baik. Tapi aku tak ingin melibatkanmu karena ini masalahku, jadi sebaiknya kau tunggu kami saja di sini," ujar Tenten.

"Benar, benar! Kami pasti bisa mengatasi semua masalah ini! Kau tunggu kami saja di sini!" Naruto ikut menimpali. Memang sebaiknya Hinata tetap di akademi saja pikirnya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi Sasuke!" Seru Tenten pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Untuk sejenak pemuda itu tak beranjak dari posisinya berdiri. Tatapannya mengarah kepada Hinata. Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa agak berat untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada gadis itu.

"Aku akan menyuruh Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk menggantikanmu menjaga Hinata," sambar Tsunade sambil tersenyum, seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo pergi."

* * *

 **3 jam kemudian**

Selepas kepergian Tenten dan kawan-kawan, Hinata hanya bisa menunggu kabar di Konoha. Perjalanan menuju Kumogakure dari Konohagakure dapat memakan waktu kurang-lebih 20 menit dan melalui Otogakure juga. Tenten dan kawan-kawan pergi ke Kumogakure hanya untuk memastikan sekaligus membantu mengungsikan warga Kumogakure. Tentunya pihak Kumogakure sendiri sudah mendapat kabar mengenai berita terkait dan berusaha menyampaikan situasi darurat itu kepada warganya sebaik mungkin agar tidak timbul kerusuhan.

"Sasuke dan yang lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Urusan mereka di Kumogakure dapat teratasi dengan baik." Tsunade memberitahukan berita tersebut melalui _michropone_ dan didengar oleh seluruh penghuni di segala penjuru akademi. Raut-raut kelegaan juga kegembiraan terpancar di sana. Karena sebagian murid di akademi ada juga yang berasal dari Kumogakure, seperti Tenten.

"Syukurlah…." Hinata ikut tersenyum lega setelah mendengarnya.

Tapi kelegaan mereka tak berlangsung lama ketika Shizune tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Tsunade dengan wajah panik luar-biasa.

"Tsu-Tsunade- _sama_ ini gawat. Shi-Shion, dia datang kemari bersama pengawalnya!"

"A-apa katamu!?"

Sontak ketegangan dicampur kecemasan terjadi di sana karena secara tak sengaja suara Shizune yang sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade terdengar juga lewat _michropone_.

' _Shion ada di sini.'_ Hinata dapat merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia takut, diakuinya itu. Shion adalah seorang penyihir hebat dan apapun bisa dilakukannya. Tapi disisi lain ia ingin sekali bisa menghentikan Shion.

"Segera kumpulkan para ANBU terbaik dan suruh mereka berkumpul di aula. Kita akan segera berhadapan dengan Shion!"

"Baik, Tsunade- _sama_!"

Tsunade sendiri bergegas pergi menuju aula untuk menghadang Shion yang diikuti oleh Jiraiya tentunya. Kedatangan Shion di akademi Konoha menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi para murid melebihi Danzo. Semua orang di dalam akademi berdoa dalam hati.

* * *

 **Di aula sekolah**

Tsunade bersama dengan Jiraiya kini sedang berhadapan dengan Shion beserta dengan para pengawalnya. Tak lupa di sana juga ada Gaara yang mendampingi Shion. Tentu saja Hinata melihatnya dari kejauhan dan masih tak bisa percaya kalau pemuda yang pernah ia cintai memutuskan untuk memihak pada penyihir.

"Ternyata sambutannya cukup meriah juga," ujar Shion dengan nada suara yang menyindir.

Dengan congkak gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap semua yang ada di sana dengan tatapan remeh. Shion tentu saja merasa menjadi orang yang paling kuat dengan segala kekuatan sihir yang ia miliki, siapa lagi yang bisa menandinginya.

"Cepat katakan kepadaku apa yang kau inginkan!?" Ucap Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Di mana gadis yang bernama Sakura itu?"

"Oh, apa jangan-jangan kedatangan Danzo waktu itu karena suruhanmu? Harus berapa kali kami katakan kalau Sakura tidak ada di sini! Pulanglah!"

"Jadi kalian mau bermain-main denganku? Sekali lagi aku tanya. Di mana Sakura!?"

"Dia tidak ada di sini!"

Kedua perempuan itu sama-sama keras-kepala, tak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Shion yang bersikeras mempercayai kalau Tsunade menyembunyikan Sakura, dan Tsunade yang mati-matian berusaha menutupi keberadaan Sakura. Dia tak bisa membiarkan Sakura tertangkap.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH!" Shion berteriak lantang dan teriakannya itu membuat guncangan yang dahsyat untuk sesaat. "Apa kau ingin aku sendiri yang mengobrak-abrik tempat ini, eh Tsunade?" Ancamnya dengan dingin.

"Meski kau menghancurkan tempat ini sekalipun, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan Sakura di sini." Kali ini giliran Jiraiya yang bersuara. Laki-laki paruh-baya itu berdiri di depan Tsunade tanpa perasaan takut sedikit pun.

"Rupanya kalian menantangku."

Sikap Tsunade dan Jiraiya malah semakin membuat Shion kesal. Gadis itu mendelik, menunjukkan kemarahannya. Lalu, ia memerintahkan para pengawal yang ikut bersamanya untuk menggeledah seisi akademi. Namun, belum sempat para pengawal itu bergerak, Hinata tiba-tiba maju menghadang sambil memanggil Gaara.

"Gaara!"

Pemuda berambut merah-marun itu sangat terkejut saat melihat Hinata ada di sana. Tubuhnya seakan membeku saat melihat kedua bola-mata lavender yang memancarkan kekecewaan itu tertuju ke arahnya.

"Hinata…." Pemuda itu hanya mendesah pelan.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar berpihak pada Shion…." Jelas terdengar nada kekecewaan itu. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau membelanya? Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan olehnya?"

Gaara tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Bahkan pemuda itu tampak tak berani menatap Hinata secara langsung.

"Jadi rupanya Putri Hyuuga bersembunyi di sini," ucap Shion secara tiba-tiba seakan ingin membela Gaara dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ditanyakan oleh Hinata. "Ternyata nasibmu jauh lebih beruntung dari Ayahmu, Hiashi Hyuuga." Ujung bibir Shion terangkat naik.

"A-apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" Entah kenapa perkataan Shion membuat Hinata gusar. Shion tak menjawab. Penyihir itu hanya terkekeh pelan seperti mentertawakan Hinata.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ayahku!?" Perasaan Hinata semakin dibuat tak karuan.

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Balas Shion dengan gaya yang menantang, Hal itu malah membuat Hinata jadi berpikiran buruk. Mungkinkah Shion telah mencelakakan keluarganya? Hinata ingin menapik semua pikiran buruknya, tapi dia tahu kalau Shion sangat mampu untuk melakukan hal buruk tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!"

Hinata berlari, berusaha untuk mendekati Shion. Tindakan tak terduga dari Hinata ini membuat semua orang terkejut bercampur cemas, termasuk Gaara yang sama-sekali tak menduga kalau Hinata akan bertindak nekad.

"Hinata, hentikan!" Shikamaru dan Chouji berusaha untuk menghentikan gadis itu, namun terlambat.

Pikiran Hinata sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cemas. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu sangat benci pada penyihir di hadapannya. Apapun yang telah dilakukan terhadap ayahnya, ia harus balas dendam. Namun, sayang saat Hinata melihat seringai tipis bermain pada bibir Shion membuatnya sadar kalau ia sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap sang penyihir.

Shion yang masih berdiri dengan tenang mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang mengarah kepada Hinata. Bersamaan dengan terangkatnya tangan Shion, tubuh Hinata mendadak menjadi sangat ringan, dan gadis itu melayang ke udara.

Hinata menatap ngeri kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Shion dapat melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya. Yah, apapun. Tapi Hinata masih berusaha meronta di udara, berusaha untuk turun meskipun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satu orang pun yang menolongnya atau sekedar untuk bergerak mendekatinya. Mereka hanya menanti, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Hinata dapat melihat telapak-tangan Shion terbuka lebar, dan dalam hitungan detik Hinata dapat melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri setelah ini. Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri membeku menjadi es, lalu terlempar dan hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Tetaplah bersamaku."_

" _Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."_

Mendapat gambaran buruk yang akan terjadi padanya membuat Hinata sangat ketakutan. Disaat yang seperti itu, ia kembali teringat akan perkataan Sasuke pada waktu itu. Tanpa sadar air-matanya mengalir.

"Sasuke…," gumamnya dengan lirih.

Seketika itu tubuhnya benar-benar terlempar, dan Hinata memejamkan kedua-matanya, bersiap merasakan dinginnya es yang akan membekukan tubuhnya.

Tapi dinginnya es yang seharusnya datang menyerang tak terasa juga karena seketika Hinata merasa tubuhnya menghangat, dan ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Pelan-pelan ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang bukan Gaara sedang memeluknya sambil membuat sebuah dinding api. Pantas saja ia merasa begitu hangat.

Shion terlihat begitu geram dan berusaha untuk menyerang Hinata kembali. Tapi, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja waktu seakan berputar, dan Shion yang seharusnya berada di aula akademi bersama pengawalnya menghilang.

.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Apa kita selamat? Lalu kemana penyihir itu?"

Para murid jelas kebingungan dan mencari-cari serta memastikan kalau Shion tidak ada di sana.

"Waktu menjadi mundur 20 menit…," ujar Tsunade saat melihat ke arah jam raksasa yang terpajang di aula. "Jangan-jangan kau menyelamatkan kami dengan cara melompati waktu ke belakang?"

Belum sempat pemuda tersebut menjawab, rombongan Sasuke muncul dari arah samping, berlari dengan wajah panik.

"Kami sudah mendengar kalau Shion datang ke akademi makanya kami lewat pintu samping. Apa kalian semua tidak apa-apa? Lalu di mana Shion? Apa dia sudah datang?" Tanya Ino dalam satu hembusan napas begitu tiba di sana. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan semua teman-temannya di akademi.

"Sulit dijelaskan. Shion memang tadi datang kemari tapi kami semua selamat karena pemuda ini." Shizune melirik ke arah pemuda yang masih berdiri dekat di sebelah Hinata.

Tatapan Sasuke dan teman-temannya kini mengarah ke pemuda tersebut, terutama Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak dapat diungkapkan pemuda raven itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan jarak kedekatan antara sang pemuda dengan Hinata.

"Hei! Bukankah kau orang yang melukai Hinata di Sunagakure!" Ujar Naruto secara tiba-tiba saat ia menyadari siapa pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan seisi akademi itu.

"Apa katamu? Dia orang yang melukaiku saat itu?" Hinata kini menatap sang penyelamatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tatapan semuanya kini beralih kepada pemuda tersebut, meminta suatu penjelasan.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap lekat kepada sepasang hazel milik pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu mengangguk berat. Tentu saja hal tersebut mencengangkan bagi Hinata. Kenapa setelah berusaha mencoba untuk membunuhnya sekarang dia malah datang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kalau kau ingin membunuhku pada waktu itu, lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah menolongku…?" Tanya Hinata penuh keheranan.

"Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan sekarang. Tapi saat ini aku ingin kalian fokus. Tentu kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

Pemuda yang namanya belum diketahui itu sama-sekali tak menjawab atas semua perbuatannya yang absurd. Ia hanya menatap pada jam besar yang ada di aula, memperingati mengenai bahaya yang akan segera menghampiri. Tentu semua orang yang berada di sana tahu betul apa yang ia maksud. Shion akan segera datang seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Menyadari akan hal itu semua murid menanti kedatangan sang penyihir dengan wajah tegang.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar akademi terlihat Shion dan para pengawalnya, juga Gaara sedang berdiri angkuh. Bersiap untuk membuat kekacauan kapan saja.

"Berhenti!" Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran penyihir itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkah semua pengawalnya dan ia sendiri tak melanjutkan langkah-kakinya.

"Eh? Shion- _sama_ , kenapa kita berhenti?" Tanya gadis berambut merah-muda terang, tampak kebingungan.

"Kita hentikan rencana kita kali ini," jawab Shion dengan nada malas. Tentunya dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Pemuda itu datang menghentikannya dengan memundurkan waktu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang ini saat yang tepat? Lagipula aku sudah ingin bersenang-senang!" gerutu pemuda berambut _silver blue_ yang tampak kecewa saat Shion menghentikan rencana mereka.

"Suigetsu, kau ini bicara yang sopan sedikit terhadap Shion- _sama_!" Sambar gadis tadi, memarahi Suigetsu.

"Sudah, hentikan!" Bentakan Shion sukses mebuat Suigetsu dan gadis yang sedang bertengkar dengannya langsung terdiam. "Aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus dari ini. Kita akan memerangi akademi ini dengan pasukan dari Sunagakure," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa katamu? Perang? Bukankah kau hanya berniat untuk mencari Sakura?" Gaara tampak keberatan dengan rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh Shion.

"Ini adalah keputusanku, siapapun tidak boleh membantah!" Shion melirik Gaara dengan pandangan tak suka. "Ayo kembali ke Sunagakure!" Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Apakah akademi Konoha dapat terselamatkan dari perang yang akan dilakukan oleh Shion? Apa yang sebenarnya dimiliki Sakura sampai menjadi rebutan banyak pihak? Lalu, siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu?

 _ **TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **-08001-**

 **-Counter Attack-**

 **.**

 **Konoha Akademi**

Waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 1 menit. Semua menanti kedatangan Shion dengan tegang dan waspada. Kesunyian segera menyergap meskipun saat itu hampir seluruh murid sedang berkumpul.

Tapi, sampai waktu yang ditetapkan sudah lewat beberapa detik dari batasnya, penyihir itu tak kunjung muncul.

1 menit….

2 menit….

3 menit….

Sampai pada akhirnya 5 menit terlewati, Shion tidak juga memasuki aula. Hal ini tentu membuat mereka semua keheranan (sekaligus lega).

"Hey, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak muncul juga?" Salah satu murid berbisik, bertanya pada temannya.

"Mana aku tahu!" Balas sang teman dengan tatapan yang tetap fokus ke depan.

"Aneh…, seharusnya dia sudah datang 'kan…," celetuk salah seorang murid laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 15 tahun.

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah ini jadi lebih baik?" Timpal seorang murid perempuan.

"Apa yang terjadi…? Kenapa dia tidak datang juga?" Tsunade juga ikut bertanya-tanya.

Seketika keheningan yang tadi tercipta selama beberapa menit, pecah akan suara-suara para murid yang menanyakan tentang kehadiran Shion.

"Biar aku saja yang memeriksa ke depan untuk memastikan." Jiraiya dengan sukarela menjadikan dirinya relawan untuk keluar, melihat apakah Shion benar-benar ada di luar, atau tidak saat ini.

"Jiraiya, hati-hati," ucap Tsunade.

"Kau tenang saja."

Jiraiya akhirnya keluar dengan diiringi berpuluh tatap pasang-mata yang memandangnya dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Tak lupa sebagian dari mereka turut berdoa, semoga Shion dan para pengawalnya tidak ada di depan.

.

.

10 menit berlalu, Jiraiya yang pergi mengecek keadaan depan akhirnya kembali sambil berkata, "Shion dan para pengawalnya tidak ada di depan. Mereka seperti tidak pernah datang kemari sebelumnya."

Desah napas lega terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan di aula. Masing-masing dari mereka mengucap syukur dalam hati karena mereka telah terhindar dari bencana.

"Kalau Shion tidak ada di sini…, lalu di mana dia sekarang…?" Pertanyaan Hinata cukup mewakili hampir semua murid yang ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas sesuatu telah berubah," jawab Tsunade sambil melirik sosok pemuda yang belum diketahui itu. Ya, sesuatu telah berubah. Apa yang seharusnya terjadi kini telah terganti. "Lalu, apa sekarang kau bisa menjelaskan siapa dirimu, atau setidaknya siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Semua orang terdiam dan pusatnya terfokus pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Tentu saja mereka juga ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya penyelamat mereka ini. Dia tak mungkin hanya sekedar iseng datang ke akademi dan menjadi penyelamat, karena itu terlalu beresiko.

"Namaku…, Sasori..." Pemuda itu tampak ragu saat sedang menyebutkan namanya.

"Sasori…?" Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia merasa seperti _déjà vu_.

Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara selain memberitahukan namanya. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa jengkel. Menurutnya pemuda itu memiliki maksud yang tidak baik.

"Kau itu kalau menjelaskan jangan setengah-setengah! Bikin orang curiga dan penasaran saja!" Naruto membentak pemuda yang baru diketahui namanya itu dengan jengkel.

"Naruto, hentikan! Dia punya hak untuk tidak menjelaskan, anggap saja sebagai balasan karena telah menolong kita semua di sini." Jiraiya melerai Naruto yang hampir saja menggunakan kekerasan.

"Tch, menyebalkan…." Pada akhirnya Naruto mengikuti apa yang dijkatakan Jiraiya.

"Lagipula, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dipikirkan," ucap Jiraiya dengan serius.

"Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Shion setelah ini," sambung Tsunade.

"Kita harus bergerak lebih dulu sebelum Shion datang kemari untuk menyerang," sambar Hinata dengan tiba-tiba disaat yang lainnya sedang berpikir. "Hanya menunggu sampai dia datang kemari tidak akan membuat suatu perubahan," sambungnya dengan mantap.

"Sebenarnya aku sependapat dengan Hinata," timpal Ino yang setuju dengan pendapat Hinata. Menunggu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Jangan harap berniat untuk menjebak Shion. Gadis itu adalah seorang penyihir. Dia pasti tahu jebakan sekecil apapun yang dipasang untuk menyerangnya.

"Tapi itu terlalu beresiko, dan sangat mungkin akan terjadi kegagalan," balas Tsunade tidak yakin dengan apa yang diusulkan oleh Hinata dan Ino. Saat ini wanita itu sedang mencari cara aman.

"Aku rasa untuk melawan Shion memang harus dilakukan secara _frontal_. Karena, benar yang dikatakan Hinata. Menjebaknya di akademi tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa terhadapnya."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke ikut bicara dan membela usulan Hinata dan Ino agar Tsunade mau memikirkan lagi mengenai penyerangan itu. Sebenarnya Tsunade tetap ragu, tapi setelah Jiraiya mengatakan kalau ia setuju dan meminta agar diberi kesempatan, maka Tsunade akhirnya mengalah dan menyetujui ide itu.

"Baiklah, aku kalah suara," ucapnya sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Nah, kalian sudah dengar 'kan. Misi ini akan aku berikan pada Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, Lee dan Shikamaru. Sasuke kau akan menjadi pemimpin di antara mereka. Pergi ke Sunagakure dan…, bunuh Shion," perintahnya pada ke-7 ANBU muda tersebut.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik!" Naruto menepuk dadanya.

"Serahkan saja pada kami!" Sambar Kiba.

"Kami akan bekerja-keras!" Lee mengacungkan jempol.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku ikut. Aku rasa kalian butuh seorang petunjuk jalan di Sunagakure dan tempat itu adalah Negara kelahiranku," ujar Hinata yang meminta untuk diikut-sertakan dalam misi tersebut.

"Hinata, aku titip mereka kepadamu." Jiraiya tersenyum melihat tekad dari putri Hyuuga tersebut. Hinata seakan mewarisi sifat bijak, pemberani dan keras-kepalanya sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi yang sempat berkawan dekat dengannya 20 tahun lalu.

"Sasuke, jaga semua anggotamu baik-baik dan buat setiap keputusan dengan bijak. Cari jalan yang paling terbaik di setiap kondisi, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih atas nasehatnya."

"Nah, silahkan kalian semua mempersiapkan diri untuk misi ini. Kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini jam 5 sore nanti."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?" Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Sasori yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian," jawab pemuda itu dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan saat ini hanya sia-sia. Membunuh Shion tidak akan mengubah apapun," lanjutnya terlalu yakin.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, hah!?" Naruto menggeram. Cukup sudah ia menahan kesabarannya sejak tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak membantu apa-apa lebih baik diam saja. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau belum mencobanya!" Timpal Lee yang juga merasa tersentil untuk memarahi pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan dia. Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama dan bersiap-siap." Ino menengahi agar tidak terjadi konflik yang berkepanjangan.

Jiraiya membubarkan para murid untuk kembali ke asrama. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya pun ikut bergegas kembali untuk mempersiapkan diri pada misi selanjutnya. Sasori, pemuda misterius itu tiba-tiba saja sudah tidak ada di tempat ketika Tsunade mencoba mencari untuk berbicara padanya. Wanita itu merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil padanya. Kekuatan waktu yang dimilikinya kenapa begitu mirip dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura.

Meski wanita itu sudah berkeliling, Sasori tetap tak ditemukan. Jiraiya akhirnya meminta wanita yang sudah dinikahinya selama 20 tahun itu untuk beristirahat, karena Tsunade terlihat tegang, cemas dan gelisah. Ia dapat mengerti kekhawatiran yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Tsunade. Mereka akan segera berhadapan dengan Shion. Tapi Jiraiya sadar, Tsunade cemas bukan karena Shion adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat ditakuti untuk saat ini. Melainkan status Shion yang tak bisa terbantahkan.

"Tsunade istirahatlah. Sepertinya kau membutuhkan tidur," ucap Jiraiya agak khawatir saat melihat wajah pucat Tsunade. Wanita itu pasti sedang banyak pikiran.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Tidak baik juga masalah ini kupikirkan terus-menerus." Tsunade mendesah pelan, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya sendiri tenang.

"Mari kuantar kau ke kamar."

* * *

 **Otogakure**

Sementara itu di Otogakure Sakura terlihat resah. Sejak hari pertamanya datang ke Negara kecil itu, ia tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diri atas semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. Gadis itu merasa sebagai sumber bencana yang patut untuk dimusnahkan agar semua masalahnya beres dan tak ada lagi pihak-pihak yang mengincar dirinya, peperangan atau sejenisnya.

"Sigh…." Gadis itu mendesah pelan, duduk termenung sendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan tamu sederhana.

"Apa anda sedang berpikir lagi, Nona Sakura?" Sapa sebuah suara.

"Begitulah, Kakashi- _san_ ," balas Sakura yang sudah sangat _familiar_ dengan suara itu. Bahkan ia tak perlu melihat lagi siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya dari arah samping.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku telah membuatkan Anda coklat panas. Silahkan diminum untuk menyegarkan pikiran." Kakashi meletakkan sebuah cangkir _porcelain_ berisi coklat panas kesukaan Sakura di atas meja.

"Terimakasih…," gumamnya.

Kakashi kemudian duduk pada salah satu sofa beludru berwarna hijau di depan gadis merah-muda itu. Sakura terdiam kembali sambil menenggelamkan diri dengan coklat panas buatan Kakashi kesukaannya. Meneguknya perlahan-lahan, seolah menikmati setiap tetes dari coklat panas yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Kakashi memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang sudah dikawalnya sejak 5 tahun silam. Saat itu Sakura merupakan seorang gadis remaja 15 tahunan yang begitu energik. Tapi lihat sekarang, gadis itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang begitu tegar. Perasaan yang awalnya bagaikan seorang kakak kepada adiknya lambat-laun pun berubah (usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun tahun).

"Nona Sakura…, kalau anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu lebih baik diucapkan agar tidak menjadi beban…," ucapnya dengan lembut, memancing Sakura untuk berbicara. Jujur saja, dia tidak terbiasa melihat Sakura yang diam begini. Sesulit apapun kondisinya, Sakura biasa selalu ceria.

"Terkadang aku berpikir…," Sakura menghela napas sejenak, "kenapa aku tidak mati saja untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini…," lanjutnya yang mendapat respon keras dari Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Semua orang berjuang untuk melindungimu. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali berpikir untuk menyerah! Kita harus berjuang bersama-sama!"

Sakura tertegun setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kakashi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pria yang biasa begitu datar dan tenang dalam menghadapi sesuatu (bahkan saat mereka dalam kondisi bahaya sekali pun) menjadi begitu menggebu-gebu emosional. Gadis itu menatap Kakashi dengan agak lama dan membuat pria tersebut terdiam dan menjadi canggung.

Tak lama, Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "terimakasih Kakashi, karena selama ini kau selalu peduli padaku." Bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, degup jantung Kakashi jadi berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat senyum menawan itu.

Namun momen kebersamaan mereka berdua harus terusik dengan kedatangan seorang pria gemuk yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tamu dengan wajah tegang bermandikan keringat.

"I-ini gawat! Seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru sedang mencarimu dan dia menuju kemari. Lebih baik kalian cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Orochimaru katamu?"

"Nona Sakura, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

"Cepatlah! Kami akan berusaha menghadangnya di depan!"

Kakashi bersiap untuk membawa Sakura pergi. Ia sudah menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu erat-erat agar tak lepas darinya. Tapi tampaknya Sakura memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Gadis itu sepertinya memiliki pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau terus berlari. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku menghadapi Orochimaru dan menanyakan siapa dia dan apa yang ia inginkan dariku."

Sakura melesat cepat keluar, ke arah pintu bagian depan. Melepaskan genggaman kuat Kakashi. Laki-laki berambut _silver_ itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengejar Sakura dari belakang. Yah, meskipun terkenal akan kelembutannya, terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi sangat keras, sekeras batu karang.

* * *

 **Sorenya, AKademi Konoha**

Sesuai dengan waktu yang ditetapkan, para ANBU yang diberikan misi untuk pergi ke Sunagakure termasuk Hinata kini tengah berkumpul lagi di aula.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" Tsunade menekankan kata-kata itu agar mereka tak lupa kalau misi yang mereka jalani saat ini adalah misi yang sangat serius.

"Kami siap!" Balas para ANBU muda itu bersamaan (kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke).

"Ingatlah, kami tidak terlalu peduli dengan hasil dari misi ini. Tapi, berjanjilah kalian kembali tanpa kurang satu orang pun," ucap Jiraiya, mengingatkan agar mereka semua tidak terlalu agresif dan dapat berpikir lebih matang saat menjalankan misi tersebut, juga untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain.

"Tenang saja! Kami pasti bisa menghabisi Shion dan kembali dengan selamat!" Balas Naruto yang diiringi dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Kalau begitu, berangkatlah dan hati-hati."

Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, beserta Hinata akhirnya pergi meninggalkan akademi Konoha. Ke-9 orang itu berniat untuk memasuki Sunagakure melalui desa Mizukage, salah satu desa terpencil yang ada di Sunagakure dengan melewati jalan rahasia yang terhubung dari Otogakure. Di desa itu, Hinata sudah menghubungi Neji yang juga akan ikut membantu dalam misi penyerangan diam-diam ini.

Sementara itu Tsunade dan Jiraiya masih belum beranjak dari aula. Tsunade, menatap ke arah depan sekolah dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tsunade…."

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi ini tentu berat bagiku…."

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah samping. Menatap wajah pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana mungkin…, bagaimana mungkin aku memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuh satu-satunya Putri kita, Shion…," ucapnya dengan getir. Kemudian aira-matanya mulai tumpah secara perlahan-lahan.

"Tsunade…." Jiraiya memeluk wanita itu dengan penuh kasih. "Kau tak sendiri menghadapi ini, Tsunade. Ada aku…, aku akan selalu menemanimu, bahkan dalam keadaan yang terburuk sekaligus. Jadi…, kuatkan hatimu…."

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Sorry for late update. Sibuk sama Duta.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning T rated**

 **Genres : Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Tragedy**

 **Main Pair : SasukeXHinata**

 **Side pair : GaaraXHinata/TsunadeXJiraiya/KakashiXSakura**

 **Sorceress And The Knight**

 **-08002-**

 **-Counter Attack-**

 **.**

 **Desa Mizukage**

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di Desa Mizukage, berkumpul dengan Neji yang sudah menanti mereka.

"Baiklah, Neji. Coba sekarang jelaskan secara terperinci keadaan Sunagakure sekarang," ucap Sasuke langsung _to the point_ begitu mereka semua sudah berkumpul pada satu ruangan.

"Keadaan Sunagakure bisa dikatakan sangat kacau. Sebagian pasukan militer telah dikuasai oleh Shion dengan kekuatan sihirnya," balas Neji yang sempat mencari sedikit informasi dari luar sebelumnya sesaat setelah ia baru kembali dari Konoha.

"Katakan bagaimana keadaan Ayahku?" Sambar Hinata dengan sedikit tak sabar.

"Tuan Hiashi berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Hinata menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau sang ayah masih berada dalam posisi yang aman. "Tapi…." Ucapan Neji menggantung, membuat Hinata kembali cemas.

"Ta-tapi apa, Neji?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan Tuan Hiashi berada dalam keadaan aman, karena saat ini beliau menjadi sandera di dalam rumahnya sendiri bersama dengan para pengawal dan pelayan yang lain," jelasnya. Neji beruntung karena tak ikut tertangkap. Kejadiannya persis sekali saat ia baru tiba di Sunagakure. Menyadari adanya ancaman pemuda itu segera bersembunyi dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak.

"Apa kau tahu, di mana Shion sekarang?" Sasuke sepertinya berencana untuk langsung menemukan Shion dan menyelesaikan misi secepat mungkin.

"Saat ini Shion berdiam di Akademi Sunagakure dan menggunakan kekuatan militer yang ada di sana."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Semua yang ada di sana menunggu keputusan dari Sasuke, termasuk Neji yang biasa bertindak dan berpikir dengan caranya sendiri. Kali ini pemuda itu tidak keberatan kalau harus bekerja-sama dengan para ANBU dari Konoha.

"Kita bagi ke dalam 2 tim. Satu kelompok pergi untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Hiashi dan satunya pergi untuk berhadapan dengan Shion," ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Hinata? Kau mau pergi kemana?" Ino melirik gadis yang dari tadi tampak ragu. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan arah tujuannya saat ini.

"Se-sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi menolong Ayahku, tapi…." Hinata terdiam sejenak, mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memberi keputusan. "Aku rasa aku akan pergi sebagai penunjuk jalan ke akademi Sunagakure. Biar bagaimana pun aku pernah sekolah di sana dan cukup hapal seluk-beluk peta akademi tersebut."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dengan kelompok yang akan pergi menolong Tuan Hiashi," sambar Neji dengan cepat.

"Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, dan Chouji. Kalian ikut bersama Neji. Shikamaru, kau bertanggung-jawab penuh atas tim ini."

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan saja padaku, Sasuke."

"Sisanya ikut denganku."

"Yeah! _Time to kick some butt_!" Kiba berseru keras.

Para ANBU membagi diri menjadi dua kelompok dengan memiliki tugasnya masing-masing. Kelompok Sasuke mengikuti Hinata menuju pusat Sunagakure, sementara kelompok Shikamaru yang bersama Neji masuk melalui jalan rahasia yang terhubung langsung dengan Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

 **Sunagakure**

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan akhirnya tiba di pusat kota Sunagakure. Baru beberapa hari kota itu dikuasai oleh Shion, keadaannya benar-benar sudah banyak berubah. Kota yang awalnya mereka kunjungi sangat ramai dan padat, kini suasananya berubah hening, mencekam. Bahkan toko-toko yang ada di pinggiran jalan tak berani menyalakan lampu. Semuanya berada dalam keadaan gelap-gulita.

"Di sana adalah Akademi Sunagakure." Hinata menunjuk sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi di antara bangunan lainnya dengan bentuk seperti stadium lapangan bola yang berada kira-kira 300 meter dari mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" Naruto bersorak dengan suara yang terlalu lantang. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu berniat untuk berjalan menuju ke akademi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu Naruto. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Ino menarik tangan Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Tentu saja kesana, memangnya apa lagi?" Balas Naruto dengan bodohnya.

Semua yang ada di sana termasuk Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah-laku Naruto. Dia benar-benar pemuda yang naïf, tanpa perhitungan, ceroboh, juga bodoh. Kalau ia ditempatkan di medan perang yang besar, sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan cepat terbunuh, kecuali dia memiliki keberuntungan iblis.

"Kita tidak bisa masuk begitu saja kesana tanpa persiapan!" Ino mencoba yang terbaik agar dia tidak memukul kepala pirang temannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Untuk hal ini aku sudah punya rencana sejak kita berada dalam perjalanan," sambar Hinata secara tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian kini teralih padanya.

"Rencana apa memangnya?" Kali ini giliran Kiba yang bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kita akan menyamar dan menyusup masuk ke dalam sana." Sepintas Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata dan mendapati gadis itu tengah menyeringai tipis, "dan, aku tahu tempat di mana kita bisa mendapatkan barang-barang untuk menyamar." Hinata menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias. "Ayo, ikuti aku!" Ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan memimpin jalan.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan tiba di depan sebuah toko yang berada di pinggiran jalan pada pusat kota Sunagakure. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu pasti toko apa itu karena keadaan toko yang gelap.

"Toko apa ini?" Tanya Ino merasa tidak nyaman melihat suasana toko tersebut tanpa penerangan. Mendadak bulu romanya jadi meremang.

"Apa di dalam ada orang? Kelihatannya sepi sekali," timpal Kiba, mendekatkan diri pada kaca _stainless_ toko, lalu menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca tersebut mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam tapi nihil. Di dalam sana benar-benar sangat gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Ah, tidak terkunci," ucap Hinata ketika ingin mengetuk pintu toko tersebut malah mendapati pintunya tidak dikunci.

Krieeeet….

Pintu toko terbuka secara perlahan, memerlihatkan bagian dalamnya yang tak mampu ditembus oleh mata.

"He-hei…, kalian tidak bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam 'kan." Naruto begidik ngeri saat melihat bagian dalam toko tersebut. Dia yakin kalau di dalam sana tidak ada mahkluk hidupnya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat masuk!" Balas Kiba yang langsung masuk mengikuti jejak Hinata, Sasuke dan Ino yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam.

"Tu-tunggu aku!" Melihat teman-temannya sudah masuk, Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya daripada dia dicap sebagai seorang pengecut.

.

.

.

Begitu masuk ke dalam mereka baru dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau toko yang mereka masuki merupakan sebuah toko baju dan ada beberapa manekin yang terpajang dengan memakai pakaian yang berbeda-beda.

"Selamat datang," ucap sebuah suara parau yang mengagetkan mereka semua.

"HUWAAAA! HA-HANTU!" Naruto orang yang paling kencang berteriak saat ia menyadari adanya sosok asing yang hadir di tengah mereka.

"Naruto, dia bukan hantu. Tapi dia adalah pemilik toko ini!" Sambar Hinata dengan cepat. Gadis itu menghampiri seorang wanita tua berusia lanjut. "Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Chiyo, dan aku biasa memanggilnya Nenek Chiyo," ucapnya membawa wanita itu lebih dekat kepada Sasuke dan yang lain lalu memperkenalkannya.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Maaf kalau tadi aku mengagetkan kalian, hohohoho," kata nenek itu setengah tertawa.

"Huh, aku pikir tadi ada hantu di sini." Naruto menggerutu sebal. Bisa-bisanya dia dikerjai oleh orang-tua yang sudah renta.

"Ah, maaf kalau kedatangan kami tidak sopan. Kami adalah ANBU Konoha," balas Ino sedikit tidak enak karena sudah sembarangan masuk tanpa permisi.

"Ka-kalian ANBU dari Konoha?" Wanita tua itu tampak terkejut setelah mengetahui Sasuke dan kawan-kawan adalah ANBU dari Konoha. "Oh, syukurlah. Akhirnya Tuhan mengirim kalian untuk membantu kami," ucapnya kemudian penuh dengan kelegaan. "Kalian kemari pasti ingin mengalahkan Shion, si penyihir itu 'kan," tebak Chiyo dengan sangat yakin.

"Maka dari itu kami kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu Nenek Chiyo," balas Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Katakanlah apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Apa Nenek masih punya seragam akademi Sunagakure?"

"Sepertinya masih ada. Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Kami berniat untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam akademi, menyamar sebagai murid akademi."

"Ah, kau memang pintar Putri Hinata! Tunggu di sini sebentar akan aku ambilkan."

Wanita tua itu kemudian berjalan menelusuri sebuah lorong pendek yang ada di dalam tokonya. Samar-samar terlihat ia masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kiri.

"Kelihatannya kau akrab sekali dengan pemilik toko ini, Hinata." Ino mencari topik pembicaraan untuk mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya, dulu Ayahku sering mengajakku kemari kalau mau membeli pakaian. Aku juga sudah menganggap Nenek Chiyo seperti Nenekku sendiri," jelas Hinata yang bercerita sembari tersenyum saat mengingat masa kecilnya yang begitu indah, jauh sebelum ayahnya menjadi sibuk seperti sekarang dan ia jadi terkekang,

"Ah, ternyata memang masih ada. Coba lihat masih ada 6 seragam lagi. 3 untuk perempuan dan 3 untuk laki-laki." Chiyo berjalan mendekati Hinata dan yang lain sambil membawa 3 pasang seragam untuk laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Kebetulan sekali!" Seru Hinata sambil menyambar salah satu seragam perempuan dari tangan Chiyo.

"Nah, ini silahkan pakai." Chiyo memberikan seragam perempuan lainnya kepada Ino. "yang perempuan mari ikuti saya untuk berganti pakaian," ucapnya menggiring Hinata dan Ino menuju ke suatu ruangan.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Mansion**

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda, Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Hyuuga bersama Neji.

"Ada yang aneh," ucap Shikamaru disaat mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan atas di mana Hiashi Hyuuga menjadi tawanan.

"Apa maksudmu ada yang aneh?" Tanya Lee mengernyit.

"Apa kau tidak merasa? Tempat ini terlalu mudah untuk dimasuki. Tanpa penjagaan. Tak ada satu pun dari pengawal Shion di sini." Mata Shikamaru menjelajah sekeliling yang kosong-melompong.

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu," timpal Neji yang juga merasakan kejanggalan tersebut.

"Tapi bisa saja 'kan hal ini disebabkan karena Shion yang terlalu percaya diri. Dia itu penyihir yang arogan!" Namun Tenten tampaknya memiliki pendapatnya sendiri.

Shikamaru terdiam, tak berkomentar mengenai pendapat Tenten. Mungkin yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Shion terlalu yakin tidak ada yang bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam Sunagakure. Tapi, apa semudah itu? Hal yang ditakutkannya adalah mereka terkena perangkap, dari penyihir licik itu.

Shikamaru dan yang lain menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup bsar di atas sana. Neji membuka ruangan tersebut, dan di dalam sana mereka mendapat Hiashi sedang berdiri cemas bersama dengan beberapa orang pengawal dan pelayan rumah.

"Neji?" Pria paruh-baya itu cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Neji bersama dengan beberapa orang. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di mana Hinata? Apa kau bersamanya?" Tanyanya dalam satu kali hembusan napas.

"Aku adalah Shikamaru, dan mereka adalah Lee, Tenten, juga Chouji," ucap Shikamaru sembari memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya kepada Hiashi, "kami adalah ANBU Konoha dan diperintahkan oleh Jiraiya- _sama_ untuk menolong anda juga untuk membunuh Shion," jelasnya lebih detail.

"Tuan Hiashi jangan khawatir. Nona Hinata saat ini sedang bersama dengan Sasuke. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan melawan Shion," timpal Neji berusaha untuk meredam kegundahan hati Hiashi.

"Apa katamu? Hinata akan berhadapan dengan Shion?" Tapi pernyataan Neji barusan malah membuat Hiashi semakin resah. "Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Hinata tidak boleh bertemu dengan Shion!" Ucapnya semakin kalap.

"Anda tenang saja. Aku yakin Sasuke bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik, karena dia salah-satu ANBU yang paling kuat dan dapat diandalkan di Konoha." Shikamaru mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hiashi kalau putrinya itu aman selama dia bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan itu yang jadi permasalahannya…, hah, bagaimana ini…." Hiashi diam sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya kembali. "Hinata dia tidak boleh bersinggungan dengan Shion, karena aku takut kekuatan _spirit_ yang ada di dalam dirinya itu muncul," ucapnya menjelaskan mengenai kondisi Hinata dan alasannya kenapa gadis itu tidak boleh sampai berbenturan dengan Shion.

"Tunggu dulu. Itu artinya…, Hinata berpotensi untuk menjadi penyihir…?" tanya Tenten setengah ragu. Namun, keraguannya pupus saat melihat Hiashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tenten.

"Ini gawat sekali! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini dan mencari Hinata, mencegahnya agar tidak bertemu dengan Shion. Ayo teman-teman!"

Seketika itu Tenten menjadi panik mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Hinata. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis sebaik Hinata berubah menjadi penyihir hanya karena Shion.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini," ucap Aoba secara tiba-tiba. Dia adalah salah-satu pengawal yang juga ikut terkurung di sana.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa keluar?" Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Shion telah membuat segel kutukan pada rumah ini. Siapa pun yang berada di dalam dan masuk ke dalam sini tidak akan pernah bisa keluar, kecuali…," Shikamaru dan yang lain menatap Aoba dengan wajah-wajah tegang, "kecuali Shion sendiri yang membebaskan mantra ini atau…, dia berhasil dikalahkan…."

"Sial! Seharusnya sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi!" Shikamaru hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang terlalu naïf, beranggapan kalau Shion memang sedang lengah. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"itu artinya…, kita hanya bisa berharap Sasuke dan yang lain bisa mengalahkannya…," ucap Lee sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kalian jangan khawatir. Sasuke itu kuat. Dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Shion dan membebaskan kita." Chouji mungkin menjadi satu-satunya orang di sana yang mampu bersikap santai.

"ka-kau benar. Aku yakin, kalau Sasuke pasti bisa." Tenten mengangguk setuju.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan berhasil mengalahkan Shion? Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada Hinata kalau hal yang ditakutkan oleh Hiashi terjadi?

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : Maaf sempat lama update, sempat kehilangan alurnya. Tapi ini sudah ingat lagi. Titik balik Hinata akan dimulai di chapter depan dan yang menunggu momen SasuHina mulai terlihat jelas mulai chapter depan.


End file.
